Hell's Rising
by darkmachines
Summary: Sequel! Soul Society and Las Noches have an uneasy trues, but an new enemies known as Togabito have appeared. They want to use the powers of Ichigo and the King of Hueco Mundo to destroy the Gate of Hell and to become free. Ichigo and friends must work together with the Arrancars to stop the Togabito from unleashing Hell upon the Worlds.
1. Past Events

**Hell's Rising**

_Past Events _

**Author Note: Before reading this, if you haven't read "A Gladiator's Tale" first then I subject read it first so you won't be confused on what is going on. Also about ichigo's powers, I'll explain about all of that at the end. **

_They cannot be open!_

_They will never be open!_

_They can never be open!_

_The Gate's of Hell shall never be Open!_

It was has been about two and half years that past by, since the winter war end. Aizen has been sentence for imprisonment for 20,000 year in the Muken (**Voided Space**), the 8th and final level of the underground prison underneath the First Division barracks.

As for both sides, the Soul Reapers and Arrancars have an uneasy peace between each other, since both side dislike each other, but he hard to have another war again each other too. Become allies was a very hard to both side. It would have been the Head Captain Yamamoto was had to drop is pride a bit become allies with Arrancars, which a very difficult thing for the Great Yamamoto to do. It was the same for Skullak too, having to become allies to being that has slain, killed, and slaughter their kind of over two thousand years or more.

While that has happening, a few great events happen in Hueco Mundo. Coyote Starrk has finally asked and married to Tia Harrbel or now she's Tia Starrk. Grimmjow did the same and married with Nelliel, who is now Nelliel Tu Jaegerjaquez.

For Skullak, he became a bit like Aizen in being interested in the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kuroaski, the one who defeated Sosuke Aizen. Using Aizen's surveillance room, Skullak has been keep an eye on Ichigo and to see if he could be an ally to the Arrancar's side.

As for Ichigo, a lot of different events has happen to him over this past years. First was after the defeat of Aizen, using the Final Getsuga Tensho. He lost all his Soul Reaper powers and become a somewhat normal human again for half a years. Truth Ichigo wasn't happy that much, thing going back to his normal live would be easy, but it wasn't and he missed having powers and that thrill of battle with friends and strong opponets.

Thing became to change after his friend Uryu Ishida was attacked my an unknown enemy. Then he meet a man named Kugo Ginjo the leader of the Xcution, and organization of Fullbringers. He power was called Cross of Scaffold. Ichigo when to the headquarters in Naruki City where he met the other members in the Xcution. There was the gentleman Giriko Kutsuawa with the power called Time Tells No Lies, the attractive woman Jackie Tristan with the power called Dirty Boots, next was the young good-looking game nerd Yukio Hans Vorarlberna with the power called Invaders Must Die, and last was the annoying, bossing girl Riruka Dokugamine with the power called Dollhouse.

Their goal was to help Ichigo to regain his Soul Reaper powers. At first the training with well, but the new enemy appeared as a young man named Shukuro Tsukishima with power called Book of The End, which can alter the memories of anyone he cut with his sword making people think they have know him for a long time.

When Ichigo faced Shukuro the first time with is new Fullbringer power half awaken, he put up a good fight, but still wasn't a match against Shukuro. Lucky Kugo came in to help and force Shukuro to retreat. After a bit Kugo continued to help Ichigo with training in Yukio's virtual world until and has successful completely it.

Unfortunately, Shukuro strike and make Ichigo's sister and friends think they knew Shukuro for along time. Is make Ichigo be go completely worried and he truly didn't understand what was going on. Only one that was left he could trust was Kugo.

Meanwhile in Las Noches, Skullak couldn't help to laugh at the brilliant plan the new enemies have done and could wait to see what will happen next. Skullak got Grimmjow to watch what was happen and was also impressed, since he laughed how easily Ichigo can be tricked, but also will get a second change to fight him again, since he has powers.

Later Ichigo and Kugo when to a mansion in the middle of the woods to fight the final battle, but found out all of Ichigo's friends were there and I made thing ever more hard for Ichigo, since he really hating Shukuro. Though Kugo destroyed the staircase and told Ichigo to fight all out.

Ichigo when into his fullbringer mode and when at Shukuro and overpowered him. He was about to cut his left arm really bad, but before he could finish, him both Orhime and Chad show up and Orihime healed Shukuro's injury. They even question why Ichigo is attack Shukuro, which make Ichigo finally lose it and when at Shukuro and forced their battle to be outside. Kugo was going to help his, but his fellow comrades along with another fullbringer named Moe Shishigawara with the powers called Jackpot Knuckle got in his way.

Ichigo and Shukuro fight was equal at first, until Shukuro got an opening to strike at Ichigo, but Kugo got in the way at took the cut instead. Ichigo was worried, but Ginjo told him the he still saw Ichigo as a friend. Thing became worse when Uryu showed up and Ichigo was worried who's side he was on.

Uryu told Ichigo the man that attacked him was standing right behind him. Before Ichigo knew it, Ginjo stabbed his sword into Ichigo and completely shocked Ichigo, even asked why. Ginjo put out his Soul Reaper Badge he showed Ichigo before and merged it with his Cross of Scaffold. He then took all of Ichigo's fullbringer powers for himself, leaving Ichigo powerless once again.

Ichigo fell into despair again, but after thinking hard about the seventeen months without power. He was determined again and told Ginjo to give his powers back, since they are his. Ginjo tells him he'll spare and should thank for doing it. Before anything else, Ichigo was stabbed in the back by a glowing blue energy sword.

Ichigo turn and saw his father and Urahara and question why. Isshin told his to look close at who was holding the sword. Then the figure become clear and it was none other then Rukia Kuchiki with a new hairstyle and was now the Lieutenant of squad thirteen. Then in a burst of light Ichigo was back with his Soul Reaper powers again and with a new style uniform and slightly altered Zangestu.

In Los Noches, Skullak, Grimmjow, and several other Arrancars that what were watch and enjoy popcorn became completely shocked. Their jaw dropped and they couldn't believe that they were seeing. Only Grimmjow snapped out of being shocked and grinned like a madman, since he can finally get that rematch again Ichigo now.

Rukia then explained that the sword she had was made for Ichigo to get his powers back. All the Captains and lieutenants put their spiritual energy in the sword. Ginjo found it impossible, but Rukia explain that he stoled Ichigo's fullbringer powers, but could never steal his Soul Reaper ones.

Then a Senkaimon (**World Peneteation Gate**) opened reveling many familiar friends. There was Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Kenpachi, and Ikkaku all with new looks. Then after a encouraged speech from Rukia, Ichigo started his fight with Ginjo.

The fight was a bit even at first, but Ichigo got the upper hand showing how powerful he was. Then Ichigo blasted Ginjo, who though it was a Gestuga Tensho, but Ichigo told him that was the force he created from swinging his sword. Then Ichigo fired a Gestuga Tensho, which missed Ginjo, but it completely almost destroy most of the mansion and blew away all the dark clouds in the sky.

Ginjo was completely shocked by Ichigo's power. Even the Arrancars that were watching had their jaws dropped once again at the power Ichigo have. Even Grimmjow felt a bit worried at see Ichigo's new founded strength.

Ginjo the tried to retreat, but Ichigo stopped him and they both continued their fight with Ichigo overpowering Ginjo. Ichigo then blasted Ginjo with a massive powerful Gestuga Tensho. Then he had a talk with Rukia, Renji, and the others about the order of the Head Captain helping Ichigo getting his powers back. After all, he did save them all from Aizen. In the past the Soul Society wouldn't have done something like this, but Ichigo has changed thing for all he has done and all the battles he fought for the Soul Society.

Suddenly a massive spiritual energy came for behind Ichigo. Toshiro explained the their were two reasons behind the Head Captain decision in restoring Ichigo's powers. The first was already explained and the second was because before Ichigo the man Kugo Ginjo was give the combat badge as the first Substitute Soul Reaper before disappearing.

Then Ginjo emerged and his outfit was different. His body was covered in armor plates and skeletal looking bones. His chest is covered in a bone-like lattice resembling a ribcage, further extending downward to bony plates that cover his abdomen. His hands are clad in gloves, the tops of which resemble hand bones. He gains shoulder pads in the form of bone plates, and bone plate shin guards that extend to his bone knee-pad plates, which extend up to his mid thigh. He also gains a belt with a large X-shaped buckle.

Ichigo along with the Arrancars that were watching were shocked at this. Even Skullak himself being the first Espada, never even know about this and he had be an Espada that longest then anyone else.

Toshiro also explained about the combat badge and it was created because of Ginjo. Then the other Xcution members show up and Ginjo gave them all a bit of Ichigo's power, which gave them new outfits. Ichigo the when to face them and took the out, but he when easy and didn't kill them.

Unfortunately, he was trick by Yukio's new powers called Digital Radial Invaders and only attacked virtual copies. Suddenly Ikkaku with his shikai stabbed Yukio from behind, but was also attack him if it wasn't thank to Toshiro, since Yukio wasn't dead at all.

Then everyone pick someone to fight and Yukia make digital battle ground for everyone to fight in. Ichgo and Uryu against Ginjo, Shukuro vs Byakuya, Jackie vs Renji, Moe vs Ikkaku, Yukio vs Toshiro, Riruka vs Rukia, and Giriko vs Kenpachi!

Of courses Kenpachi wanted to fight Byakuka's opponent, but it was too late. Giriko then turn into a hulk version of himself to crush Kenpachi, but Kenpachi easily cut him in half and kill Giriko.

Renji didn't have a problem with Jackie and defeated her in one hit by hitting her with bottom end of his hilt. Toshiro didn't have that much of a problem either. After getting though some of Yukio's trap like digital missile, he was able to find Yukio himself. The young fillbringer summoned an army of monsters to attack anything in their way. Toshiro was about to freeze Yukio and his controls, which made him unable to stop the monsters, but Toshiro easily froze and shatter them. Achieving victory as he had Yukio trapped.

With Ikkaku, he fight with Moe was hard. Moe lucky power have him the upper head and even broken Ikkaku's left shoulder. Though Ikkaku showing his awesome he is, popped his own shoulder back with just using his muscles along. Since Ikkaku's Zanpakuto once again got destroy for the fourth time. Then their battle become a hand-to-hand as both throwing powerful punches at each other, but in the end Ikkaku came out victorious, but he spared Moe and told him the he was the luckiest man in all of Soul Society.

With Rukia, she was have trouble staying clam because their were some many cute things around her that she probably wanted. Rukai couldn't attack any of the cute stuffed animals, but other then that. The other thing Riruka fired for her Love Gun were cut down by Rukia.

Riruka asked if Rukia was going kill her, but Rikia just said it's a Soul Reaper's duty to protect human, which kind of up set Riruka. She the fired a green liquid blast, but Rikia froze it with her Sode ne Shirayuki. Rikia did want to kill an ordinary human, but Riruka stated that Fullbringers were not ordinary humans.

Riruka then fired her Addiction Shot and trapped Rukia into a stuffed animal. Rukia was now in trouble and all she could do is run from Riruka. Rukia found out the she can still use flash step and the fired a Kido spell, but it backfire because in blew up in the stuffed animal. Then Riruka had a talk with Rukia and told her about her past.

Then before Riruka knew it, Rukia was still about to use her Zanpakuto make a thin ice link to it and use her Tsukishiro. It missed, but it did freeze Riruka's left leg. Then Riruka made herself sneeze and Rukia was free for the stuffed doll. Before Rukia could think on what happen, Rirkuka strike and seem to disappeared.

As for Byakuka, his fight with Tsukishima was a very hard one. At first Byakuka's shikai helped, but Tsukishima powers that his had my cutting anything even the ground, made him have traps set up. Then Tsukishima got a hit on Byakuka a cutting him and took the advantage. Now that Tsukishima knew about all about Senbonzakura's (**Thousand Cherry Blossoms**) powers and 'safe zone'.

Byakuya's Zanpakuto got broken by Tsukishima, but this didn't stop the 6th Captain. He dropped the broken blade first then the rest of his Zanpakuto and unleaded his Bankai Senbozakura Kageyoshi (**Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms**). Tsukishima still thought he could win by going into the safe zone, but found out the Byakuya was using his blades in the zone.

Tsukishima at first could only dodge Byakuya's blades with his high-speed move called Bringer Light. Then both appeared to be reaching out at each other, but Byakuya's left arm going badly injured by his own blades. Byakuya then held his left fist out as Tsukishima was about to finish him. Then Byakuya blast Tsukishima throw the chest with a good number of his blades that he was holding in his hand. This was enough to defeat Tsukishima and gave Byakuya victory.

Back with Ichigo, he and Uryu were hiding at first, but Ichigo being himself when out to face Ginjo before Uryu warn him about Ginjo's spiritual pressure being similar to Ichigo's. Ichigo fired his light blue Gestuga Tensho, but Ginjo cut it in half easily and blast his own purple Gestuga Tensho at Ichigo. Then Uryu came in blasting his arrows at Ginjo, but he fast enough to dodge them. Ichigo appeared again, but his right arm was injured from Ginjo's attack.

Back outside, the other Soul Reapers reunited with each other and talked a bit about their fights. They also had Yukio with them as a prisoner still half frozen in ices. The one battle that was left is Ichigo's against Ginjo. Toshiro wanted Yukio to undo it, but he explain that he couldn't because of Ginjo being in it.

Back with the fight, both Ichigo and Ginjo fired their Gestuga Tenshos and end in a draw. Both traded blow and were equal in power. Then Ginjo question Ichigo about why he was still fighting, since Ginjo said that Tsukishima was dead. Well, not dead yet, but was very close to be. Also when a Fullbringer dies all traces of their abilities disappears as well. That mean when Tsukishima dies, all of Ichigo's friends will be back to normal or free from his powers.

Ichigo was surprised by his, but couldn't said anything. Though Ginjo had his own thing to tell Ichigo about who he should be really fight again. Then Ginjo asked Ichigo why he was entrusted with a Combat Badge. Said, "It a Soul Reaper is deemed beneficial to the Soul Society, it is customary to give them the Combat Badge."

Ginjo told Ichigo that was a lie, which shocked Ichigo. Then Ginjo told him the official name for the Combat Badge is called Substitute Soul Reaper Combat Badge and it has conduct a Substitute Soul Reaper duties in the World of the Living. Ginjo asked if it truly felt to its authority. Ichigo remembered when he showed it to Zennosuke Kurumadani the Soul Reaper that was protecting Karakura Town never heard about the Combat Badge ever before.

Ichigo the asked in the Combat Badge had another function. Ginjo explained that the function of the Combat Badge is to keep watch and control. Thank to the Combat Badge, the Soul Society is able to keep constant tabs on Ichigo's whereabouts and allowed them to control his spiritual pressure, well at least when Ichigo is near the badge. Ginjo even question Ichigo about when his spiritual pressure rages out of control when Ichigo is agitated or even in Soul Reaper form, never had any effect on him when Ichigo was in his human form/body. Why that his spiritual energy gushed forth form it during his fullbringer training or Ichigo was about to hear the voices of his friends from the badge. The Combat Badge is a device that communicates with the Soul Society, absorbs one spiritual energy, then analyzing and controls it. Ginjo told Ichigo the Soul Society has been keep a watch on him and controlling him. Ginjo told that the man who came up with this plan is the Captain of Squad 13 Jushiro Ukitake!

Ichigo looked coming shocked at this, while in Las Noches many Arrancars were watching and listening to this could believe it either. That Ukitake the kindness and nicest of all the Captain came up with a plan like that. Then Skullak remembered when he fought Ukitake, didn't seen like a violent man and even show regret when he cut Skullak down.

Ginjo continued to convince that the Soul Reapers all knew this, and were using him as a pawn, and didn't care about him at all. Uryu yelled at to listen, but Ichigo yelled to Shut Up. He point his Zanpakuto out and can unleashed his Bankai.

Back outside, Rikia woke up and saw the Captains and Ikkaku seem to be waiting, since the dimension Ichigo was in wasn't gone. Suddenly the dimension started to crumb apart and was destroy by Ichigo releasing his Bankai. As for his Bankai, it gave him a slightly new appears and blade.

Ichigo said he though it was odd on what Ukitake told him, but he knew Ukitake wasn't trying to mislead him and Ichigo trust his decision on what he did. Ichigo then stated it, that he made a choice and pick the one in protecting others. Ichigo wanted power to protect all sort of people, all the time. He also stated why he will protect everyone and why his fighting Ginjo.

Then Ginjo achieved his Bankai. In his Bankai form, his skeletal armor wraps more tightly around his form. The fur on his jacket turns red and becomes enlarged. He also gains fur around his legs. Upon activating his Bankai, Kūgo's facial features change as well. His hair and eyebrows turn white, and his eyes turn white with red sclera. A red cross-shaped marking also appears on his face. The guard and the hilt of his sword gain a more skeletal appearance, with a rigid bone-like plate dividing the hollow portion of his sword and the blade. From his back extend four "branches" of energy, giving the shape of an "X" from behind him.

Ichigo said the he forgot the Ginjo was a Substitute Soul Reaper before. Though Ginjo also said that he also have a power of a hollow too. Both when at each other and started their final fight.

Blades clashed as Ichigo and Ginjo fought. The Captains and Ikkaku startes to leave to Soul Society because their mission was completely, since their mission was to know what ichgo's choice was. Which the choice of protect anyone that he saw as a friend if they were human or Soul Reaper.

Back with the battle, Ichigo used his speed, but Ginjo was able to block his strikes. Both fired their Gestuga Tenshos again and both were equal in power. Ginjo was trying to understand Ichigo's action. He then fired a cero at Ichigo, but he stopped it what his bare hand without being injured.

Then Ichigo strike and cut Ginjo down. Both land to the ground and Ginjo try one last strike, but Ichigo broke the top part of his sword. Ginjo fell to his death and his eye turn back to normal, but before dyeing his last thoughts were if he and Ichigo switch role in being the first, would Ichigo be like Ginjo or would have still be the same and they could maybe have been friends.

Then Tsukishima appeared behind Ichigo to kill him, but Riruka protected Ichigo as she came out of Rukia. Tsukishima started to scream out it pain and didn't want Ginjo to die. Riruka the stated that they couldn't save Ginjo, but Ichigo could.

Tsukishima had a quite flashback remembering the first time meeting Ginjo, when he was a Substitute Soul Reaper. He then was found by Moe, who carried him away as he slowly died. As for the other surviving Xcution, they when their separate ways.

The next day or in the morning, Ichigo when to the Soul Society and met with the Captains. He found out the Rose, Kensei, and Shinji return back to be Captains in their original squads. Head Captain Yamamoto thanked Ichigo for fighting admirably. Though Ichigo didn't came to praised, but to get Ginjo's body to give him a proper burial in the World of the Living. This surprised everyone and Shinji stepped out and ask why he would do something to a guy the messed up his family and friends. Ichigo wasn't doing it for forgiveness, but doing because Ginjo was a fellow Substitute Soul Reaper and Ichigo would be continue to be one.

Yamamoto agreed and aloud Ichigo to do this. Ichigo also kept his Combat Badge for other Soul Reapers to know about him and to keep his powers at a standard level, so that he would be any effect to his friends or on his body. Ichigo said his goodbye to Rukia and said they see each other soon. Ichigo left throw the Senkaimon and return back to his home Karakura Town.

As for the Arrancars, after watching and learning about all on what happen. They were find with this and Skullak would probably still keep an eye on Ichigo to see if he would be a threat or ally to them in the future. The Arrancars still had a lot of work to do, since Las Noches was still in bad shape, but they know they could do it as long as they work together.

* * *

As for Ichigo many different events happen to him and Soul Society. After a few month, Rukia return to help Ichigo because the Soul Society didn't have anyone to replace Kurumadani after return back to Soul Society. Rukia was the best choice, but she would still do her duty as a Lieutenant, but will got back and forth to the World of the Living and Soul Society.

It was another day for Ichigo and Rukia. Defeat a hollow and saving a girl's spirit. Afterward, in Karakura Town a large mass of white ghostly like spirits with red pin-shaped head. They learn later the they were called Blanks, souls without memories.

Then a Soul Reaper name Senna who was a young girl with purple hair and and large amber eyes. She wields a wind type Zanpakuto called Mirokumaru (**Maitreya Circle**) came in a tooked out all the Blanks with her shikai, which took the form of a Khakkhara. During her attack the annoying Kon saw a group of people in armor. Ichigo was stuck looking after her and a while, since Rukia when back to Soul Society to find answer.

Ichigo also talked with Urahara to get information about the Blanks. Along with a a dimension called the Valley of Screams and the lost memories of the Blanks will have formed into a single being know as the Shinenji (**Memory Rosary**). In Soul Society and Hueco Mundo both Soul Reapers and Arrancars were able to each other worlds along with the World of the Living as well.

Laster at night Senna was having strange memories and when to a graveyard. Then the group of people wearing armor attacked her. The black guy in the group named Jai, try to take Senna, but Ichigo came in and cut the guy's right arm off. The group retreated and Senna when to stay at Ichigo's house for the night.

The next day, Ichigo and Senna when out into the Town. Later Ukitake with Soifon, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia appeared before Ichigo and Senna. Ukitake stated the Senna was the Shinenji, but for before they could do anything the mystery group appeared. Ukitake recognized them as the Fallen House of Ryodoji (**Dragon Hall Temple**), but the leader Ganryu calls themselves by the name the Dark Ones.

After some quick fights, Senna try to attack the leader Ganryu, but he easily captured her. Ichigo in Bankai try to save Senna, but got stabbed by Ganryu with his spear. The Dark Ones made their escape back to the Valley of Screams. Ichigo then was determine to find the opening to the Valley and after searching Ichigo found the entrance at the river. So Ichigo right into in to going to the Valley to save Senna.

Meanwhile in the Valley of Scream, Ganryu was explain his plan about destroy Soul Society and even Hueco Hundo too. While in Soul Society, Mayuri was explain the thing and problem for them too. Even in Las Noches Szayel, found out the same thing and explain it the his fellow Arrancars. If this process isn't stopped all three worlds will collided with each other and destroy all. Skullak of course was a bit worried about this, but it was the Soul Reapers problem and not their, since the enemy was a Fall House from Soul Society.

Yamamoto decided to use the Kido Cannon to destroy the Valley of Scream. However during the Captains meeting Rukia arrived and explain to them about Ichigo find the entrance of the Valley of Scream in the World of the Living.

Ichigo found Senna, but was out number by the army of Blanks the Dark Ones controlled. However in a timely arrival Kenpachi, Yachiru, Soifon, Toshiro, Kira, Byakuya Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Iba, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika arrived to help. They stated to battle the Blanks, while several of them took of the Dark Ones.

Benin the deep lavender hair women aimed her crossbow at Yumichika, but was confused to see that the arrow never hit him. Soifon appeared holding the arrow and snapping it in half. The both got into a fight, but Soifon use her shikai to put a Homonka (**Hornet's Crest**) on Benin's chest. She managed to catch Soifon off-guard and begin to strangle her with her chain draggers. However, Soifon broke free and killed Benin with her Higeki Kessatsu (**Death in Two Steps**).

Meanwhile with Kenpachi, he appeared to be a forest like area. Then suddenly several things came at him, but he blocked most and catch one reveal it be a shuriken. He throw it back at Mue the pale skinned man. He trying to run away, but couldn't get away from Kenpachi. Kenapchi asked Mue if he was going to use his sword and got a lucky hit. He try to kill Kenpachi with an explosion, but Kenpachi emerge unharmed and completely slaughter the Dark One member.

With Hitsugaya, he was facing Riyan a man with spiky blue hair and wears a steel armor around his face. Toshiro was on the run because Riyan was using his rocketpack to fire a numerous amount of explosive projectiles. Using the Blanks continued to fire and seemed to corner him. However Toshiro activated his Bankai and frozen Riyan supple of Blanks. Torshiro send his ice dragon encased Riyan in ice and killing him.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was suck with Jai and Bau the dark member that wears a gray veil of his face, since he had bloodshot eyes and sharp, jagged teeth. Lucky Renji with his Bankai and Rukia came in and took over for him. Jai fought Rukia with his Chakram, while Bau use his explosive hammers again Renji's Bankai. Though Bau shattered Renji's Bankai its pieces.

With Ichigo, he made to where Senna was at, but the leader Ganryu a man with shoulder-length white hair and a scar on the corner of his forehead. Ichigo when Bankai and they both clashed blades starting their fight. Ganryu had a bit an advantage with the Blanks help, but Ichigo keep on fight and wasn't going to give up.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto order to fire the Kido Cannon, which started to brake down and destroy the Valley of Screams. With most of the Soul Reapers were waiting at the exit portal for the other.

With Renji, Bau thought he had won, but Renji put his Bankai back together and brought in down, killing Bau. While, Jai had Rukia corner with his number of chakram. He was about to finish her, but Rukia released her shikai and used her Tsukishiro to freeze and destroy Jai's body. However he duplicated himself with many of blades the circled around her. Before he could finish Rukia, Byakuya appeared and used his Bankai to kill all the Jai.

Ichigo and Ganryu when at each other at full power. Ichigo won and Ganryu's lower half of his body was completely vaporized before he die. Ichigo then saved Senna and escaped with everyone. However, even with Valley of Screams gone, the three words was still head to each other. Senna controlling the Blanks, sacrifices herself use their powerful to push the three worlds appears and saving everyone.

Extremely weak, Senna before disappearing ask Ichigo to take her back to the graveyard and asked it her name was on her gravestone. Ichigo lied tell her it was and he evaporated away. This sadden Ichigo, but was at least happy that Senna could rest in peace.

* * *

A few months later, Toshiro, Rangiku, and the tenth squad were order to watch over the transportation of the Oin (**King's Seal**), which servants of the Royal Family taking it. It was being transported because over a period time, this treasured item is move to keep it save.

Suddenly an attack happened and it appeared that two Arrancar twins were behind it. Toshiro the faced a masked man that was able to injure the young Captain. During a quick fight, old memories Toshiro came back to him. He try to remove the man's mask, but only able to get his cloak. The mask man and the two Arrancar girls escape. Toshiro however disobey orders and when after the attackers.

Later, Ichigo came across an unknown barrier and after braking through found a massacre of bodies. Then a large number of Stealth Force members appears and surround him. Lucky Soifon appears and stop her forces. Ichigo asked about what happen, but Soifon did explain what happen and about Toshiro. Uryu also arrived and both found an injured Toshiro.

Meanwhile, in Soul Society in a Captains meeting, Rangiku explain the current situation to all the Captains. Yamamoto put the entire Tenth Division under house arrest, since Toshiro disobey order and going after the people the stole the Oin. So the Head Captain order to everyone were to find the Oin and capture Hitsugaya to find out have he knows about the situation.

After the meeting Yamamoto contacted Skullak in Las Noches and question him about him or any of the Arrancars we in the plot of stealing the Oin. Skullak became quite upset and ever question why would the he or any Arrancars would steal this item. It might be very powerful, but Skullak had no purpose in taken something like that.

Yamamoto told Skullak about two Arrancars that were involved in the Oin being stolen. Skullak found it impossible because no Arrancars in Las Noches have left to go to the World of the Living and he even contacted all the Houses of Hueco Mundo and no members for any of the House have left either. Skullak might not like Yamamoto or Soul Reapers, but he hate more to going into another war against each other. So Skullak decided to help on the problem, but if Arrancars are involved, he'll deal with the himself. Yamamoto aloud this and afterward Skullak and several others began it find out the one trying to do this and when and where will they appear next.

Meanwhile, Toshiro was having dreams of his early day in the Shin'ō Academy and also other memories too. When he awoke, he found himself in the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo came in to see how Toshiro was doing and if he need help. Torshiro said it wasn't be his concerned.

In the following morning, Toshiro was leaving, but left his Captain's haori on ichigo's desk. Though before leaving, Ichigo stopped Toshiro and question his motivation and actions about some guy named Kusaka. Trying to leave, Toshiro attacked Ichigo, when trying to stop him. Ichigo of course wasn't in the mood to the challage and have Toshiro two choices. One he's contact the Stealth Force or two return to Ichigo's house to recover.

Though before the Captain answers, both were attacked my the twin Arrancar girls. One had short red hair, while the other had long blue hair. Both their hollow hole were located in the center of their chest. They both wears similar matching outfits. A sleeveless white jacket, elbow-length gloves, white bracelets on each wrist, sock-like stockings, black high heeled Arrancar-themed boots, and short schoolgirl-themed skirts. Of this the skirt, stockings and gloves are coloured to represent their element. Their mask remain act as headband, which goes vertically down the middle of their head before reaching their eyebrows. The red hair girl's Zanpakuto is a flaming sword, while the blue hair girl's Zanpakuto is a long whip that generates electricity.

They demanded Ichigo the hand over Toshiro and to take him away. Ichigo realized Toshiro condition, he wanted to help, but Toshiro attack him and kick him away. This gave the two Arrancars an opening to attack Ichigo. Ichigo was injured, but his fought back against the twin girl's attack with his Gestuga Tensho. See Ichigo's strength, they decided to retreat, which also allow Toshiro to do the same.

Later Ichigo found and awaken my Renji with Rukia with him. Ichigo explained what happen and what he know. Giving Renji the captain haori to give to Rangiku. While Toshiro had more flashback about being force to fight Kusaka over who would wield Hyorinmaru, since it was again the law for to Soul Reaper to have the same Zanpakuto.

Meanwhile, in the Soul Society the mask man and the two Arrancars started his next faze of his plan. Renji with Kyoraku and Nanao with him talked with Rangiku and Renji have her Toshiro's haori.

Later Kyoraku and Nanao were working on the investigation. They did find a little information about someone named Kusaka. Though also found out the this person was deceased.

Going out for a walk, Kyoraku was attacked by the masked man. He used a recognized Zanpakuto. The Captain was about to knock of the man's mask and looked stunned, which gave him an opening in attacking the Captain.

Meanwhile in the living world, Kira and Hisagi leading a team to capture Toshiro peacefully. Unfortunately Toshiro rebelled against them and attack. He then send Hisgai flying, but he recovered and used Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan. One of the rods hit Toshiro through his left shoulder. After removing it, Toshiro used his Bankai.

Back in Soul Society in Squad four, Kyoraku has found defeated and in a critical state, which Unohana was prepared to begin surgery. At the attack scene, Byakuya and Renji found a lot of ice and deduce that the Zanpakuto Hyorinmaru was use, which pointed to Hitsugaya as the assailant. Though a messanger arrived informing then that the team the sent to apprehend Hitsugaya in the living world were defeat and left severely injured.

Calling another Captains meeting, Yamamoto relaying on Hitsugaya's action and gave new order to capture Hitsugaya was top priority. If he offers resistance, they were allow to execute him Back with Ichigo after awakening, Rukia got a call for Renji about everything and explain they found out about the situation. Before he could continue Ichigo and Rukia were attacked. Both jumped at in the Soul Reaper form and saw the two Arrancar girl, but their leader was also present. Both Ichigo and Rukia were shocked to see the man's possession Hyorinmaru.

They started fight at Ichigo fought again the masked man, while Rukia took the two Arrancars. As the battle when one the masked man removed his mask and revealed himself as Sojiro Kusaka. He launched a powerful ice dragon and froze him in a massive ice prison. He left and the Arrancars continued to fight Rukia.

In Ichigo's inner world, he got some helpful words from Zangestsu. Ichigo used his Bankai to break free. The girls looked a bit worried, but summoned a huge army of lower ranking hollows. They were about to attack, then all of the sudden a Garganta open and a massive powerful spiritual pressure came out.

The low rank hollows become scared and retreated back to Hueco Mundo. Then everyone heard foot steps and walking out was none other then Skullak Tuma the current King of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo, Rukia, and the twins looked completely shocked, since only Ichigo seen him before.

Skullak looked to Ichigo and Rukia and said, "Soul Reapers you may leave. I'll handle this." Rukia was about to say something, but Ichigo stopped her. He and Skullak looked at each other eyes and Ichigo told Rukia that everything would be find and they left to the Soul Society.

Skullak turn his attention to the twin and looked quite mad. He used his own spiritual power on the girls to make them fall to their knees as they looked frighten from Skullak's gaze. Skullak walk up to them and stopped before them still glaring at them.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO!" yelled Skullak. "DO YOU KNOW HAVE YOU BOTH ALMOST DO? We Arrancars might hate Soul Reapers, but we don't want to be in another war. YOU TWO ALMOST DONE THAT! Also when Arrancars have learn the never bow down and serve any traitor Soul Reapers, because they'll will just betray up in the end. Now Tell Me Who You Two Are!"

The twins seem hesitant at first, but they both said, "We are Yin and Yang Tachibana, sir!" Skullak seemed to calm down a bit, but looked shocked. "Wait did you two said Tachibana?" Both the twin nodded.

"Impossble! The Tachibana House or also called the Elemental House was destroy along time ago," said Skullak. "Though they were a very powerful family with members with release forms based on elemental powers like fire, water, ice, lightning, and etc. To think you two are survives."

Skullak looked at them calmer and turn about to the Garganta. "You two will return with me back to Hueco Mundo to be judged," said Skullak and turn his head slightly to them. "Unless you wish to disobey me more." Yin and Yang though about their option, but only had one. Kusaka might have been strong, however this guy is the King of Hueco Mundo was even more stronger and could have defeat Kusaka. Both rise up and follow Skullak in the Garganta to Las Noches.

Laster Skullak got a transmission for Head Captain Yamamoto about Sojiro Kusaka defeat and getting the Oin back. Yamamoto also surprisedly apologized for think the Arrancars might have been behind the incident. Skullak was shocked, but waved it off. If the Mighty Yamamoto can do something like that them it was good to Skullak, since he had his own little problem in deal with.

Later in Skullak's personal Gladiator arena, Yin and Yang were standing in the center with Skullak. They looked around to see hundreds of Arrancars in the colosseum's seating around the arena. The Espada, their fraccions, and many Numeros were gather to see and watch what was going to happen.

"Greeting my fellow friends, comrades, and warriors!" said Skullak. "We are here to pass judgement on Yin and Yang Tachibana. They are guilty for the crime of serving a Soul Reaper, which we all learn the hard way. For a crime like this there's only one situation, which is Execution!"

Off bit to the side was Rudobon with his brother Saracc by his side. With then were a few of their Títeres and Calaveras. Both the twins looked very worried, feeling like this is their end, but what Skullak said next surprised them.

"Though I'm a man with honor and will give this two a second chance, but must doing something first. They must prove themselves in battle against me!" Both Yin and Yang looked both shocked and worried. Not just they have to fight the King, but possible the strongest Arrancar in all of Hueco Mundo.

Skullak turn to them and ask, "Well, what will to be? Execution or Battle?" The twin looked at each other and nodded. "We will fight!" the both said. Skullak smiled and waved at Rudobon for him, his brother, and they men to step back more.

Skullak took several step away from them twin. He turn back to them and had his hands in his pockets. "You two my begin when every you what!"

Yang attacked first using her fire sword. She strike at Skullak, but simply dodge all her strikes with ease. Then he suck out his left foot and make her trip. Skullak then lightly kicked her away.

Then Skullak removed his right hand for his pocket and caught Yn's whip. "You have to do better then that." Yin smirked and send a surge of electricity at Skullak. Though the smoked clear, Skullak was completely unharmed. He pulled on the whip and send Yin to himself. He grabbed her and throw her right at her sister.

"You both are skilled, but don't have proper training," said Skullak. "We Arrancars are warrior that are born to fight, but without proper training to home are skill and abilities we just be average soldiers. If you tow wish to prove yourself to me, you better fight more series."

Then twins rise up and gave Skullak a series look. Yin created two balls of lighting and said, "Rayo en Bola! **(Lightning Ball**)" She fired them at Skullak, but he bashed them aside, but it did tingle his hand a bit.

Then Yang jump above Skullak creating a large fireball and said, "Imperio del Fuego! (**Reign of Fire**)" She launched her fireball at Skullak, but strike back firing at bala the destroyed the attack. The twins looked shocked seeing one of their attack being stopped by a mere bala.

Then the twin fired their Relámpago Bala (**Lightning Bullet**) and Fuego Bala (**Fire Bullet**). Both attacks hit Skullak forcing him at take a step back. He smirked and said, "Now that more like it!" He removed his other hand from his pocket and getting in a fight stance will flaring a bit of his spiritual energy.

"Then we'll also get more series too!" said both the twins as the held their Zanpakutos out. "Shock'em, Relámpago del Dragón! (**Lightning Dragon**)" Yin transforms into a blue humanoid dragoness with claw hand, feet, a tail, wing on her back, and has electricity/lightning coursing throw her body. "Burn'em, Dragón de Fuego! (**Fire Dragon**)" Yang transforms into a red humanoid dragoness fire version of her sister.

Skullak looked up at the twin, since the double in size. He smirked and said, "Most impressive Resurrección, you two must have been high level Adjuchas before becoming Arrancars." The twins reasoned by roaring at Skullak as he charged right at them.

Yin and Yang were trying to attack Skullak by slicing at him with their claws, bite at him, or hit him with their tails. Though keep on dodging them with his Acrobatic skilled. He jump off Yang's head to make some distance away from the twins.

The twin then moved to opposite side of Skullak. Both charge cero in their mouths, but their ceros were different from normal ones. Yin charged her Relámpago Cero (**Lightning Zero**) and Yang charged her Fuego Cero (**Fire Zero**).

Skullak held his hand out and charged his black cero in his left hand, but accentually forgot that he can't charge a cero in his right hand, unless he was holding his sword and chaged a cero at the tip of his Zanpakuto. Skullak countered Yin's cero with his own, but has hit my Yang's. Skullak barely got injured, but was holding his hand over his right of a moment because he got a light burning over it.

Skullak was becoming impressed and said, "You two are a bit better then I thought, but its time to show me what you both really got." "Then get really to be blasted away," said Yang.

Yang created a large fireball, but then Yin added her lightning with it. "Relámpago Bola de Fuego! (**Lightning Fireball**)" said both the twins. They launch their strong attack at Skullak, but he stood his ground and held his hands out. Skullak surprised everyone by stopping the fireball with his bare hands, then his spiritual power into it causing it to explode.

When the smoke cleared, Skullak was still standing, but waving his hand a bit, since they were a bit burn. "Got to say that was a nice attack," said Skullak. "Against another other then a Captain or Vasto Lorde level opponent the attack would have done some really damage."

"I can't believe he was able to stop our second most powerful attack with his bare hands," said Yin. "What did you say second strongest attack?" asked Skullak. Both the twin grinned and Yang said, "Yea that right. Now allow us to show you our most powerful attack. You really sister?" "I'm always ready sister," said Yin.

Yin then created a lightning lance, while Yang coat it into flames. Skullak looked a bit shocked and even took a few step back. "What is that?" he asked. "Relámpago y Fuego Dragón Lanza! (**Lighting and Fire Dragon Lance**)" yelled the twins.

The attack went at Skullak as he looked shocked as it came. A massive explosion was make. Many Arrancars were either standing in shock or at the edge of their seats.

When the smoke clear, Skullak appeared to be Ok, with minor injures, but he had to draw his sword to block the attack. "To think you two were able to make be drew may blade is impressive," said Skullak. Then he sonido before the twins and swung his sword blasting the two with the spiritual energy when one powerful swings their sword.

The blast injured the twin a bit, causing the to falling to the ground and their release forms faded. The two got to their knees and saw Skullak before them. He was smiling and said, "I have decided on your fates. You both proved yourself as strong warriors and I have choice to spare the both of you and allow you both to join us."

The twins sigh in relief and bowed to Skullak in respect and thanking him. Then Cirucci walked up to her love side with her fraccions Loly and Menoly her side and congratulate him another great battle. Both Yin and Yang looked at Cirucci in impressiveness. They could sense she was strong, but she was along very beautiful. "Girls allow me to introduce you both to my wife and Queen Ciruccl."

The twins bowed to her and both said, "It an honor to meet you Lady Cirucci." Cirucci smiled at them and waved the off. Skullak then said that they will now also be Ciurcci's fraccions. Cirucci didn't mind it at all and would like to have two more strong girls as her fraccions.

As the week passed by, both Yin and Yang have enjoy them their in living in Las Noches and become friends and comrades with many other Arrancars. Both became very loyal to both Skullak and Cirucci. They like they better, since they were kind, yet poweful. They also become really good friends with Loly and Menoly. On his off time Skullak help the twins with her training and have become very skilled warriors.

* * *

Another few more month have passed by and another strange event happen. In Soul Society, everyone in memories Rukia Kuchiki disappeared. The only ones that weren't not effected were Ichigo and the Arrancars. The reason why the Arrancars were not effect was because they never truly knew Rukia. Skullak was once interesting to see what Ichigo was going to do this it.

In Soul Society, no one knew Ichigo at all and believe he was an intruder and has something to do with what was happening. Ichigo had to fight several of his friends. He later confronted Byakuya in his manor as he looked at a picture of the later wife Hisana. After beating Renji, Byakuya told about that Hisana was from the 78th disreict of Rukongai.

Ichigo later found Rikia with two sibling that were with her. After a brief fight, the sibling disappeared with Rukia. Ichigo once again had to fight several more of his friends, but Renji appeared and follow his gut feeling in helping Ichigo.

Urahara also arrived wearing his old captain uniform. He also explained about what was happening and about Ichigo alway being a big help and a trusted ally. Urahara explained about parasite-like hollow that possessed a scythe-like tail, which had the ability to erase memories.

As Skullak watched and listen, he become bit upset since once again a hollow was behind that problem. Skullak need to do something and need to make control in the Forest of the Menos.

As thing progressed, both Ichigo and Renji found Rukia. With the help of Ichigo's words, Rukia was about to remember the she was a Soul Reaper. The sister sibling become enraged and both the siblings fuse wiht Rukia transforming her into a darker-looking version of herself. She the plunged the golden vial that was stolen before in to a machine. As the machine exploded, a massive creature was created and started to attack everyone.

As Ichigo fought Rukia, Yamamoto ordered all the Captain and Lieutenants to fight and tops the monstrous creature. Ichigo's battle become difficult for him. Then Byakuya appeared using Bakudō 61. Rikujōkōrō (**Six Rods Prison of Light**) to trap Rukia temporary. He had no choice, but to kill her, while Renji noted her spiritual pressure was becoming more that of a hollow.

Of course. Ichigo was got going to allow neither thing to happen. Then Ichigo thought of a solution to give her some of his own Soul Reaper powers to her. He charged at her and impale his Zanpakuto throw her transferring his Soul Reaper powers into her. The tapeworm hollow was forced out of her body and destroyed. Meanwhile, Byakuya and Renji destroyed the machine the spawned the white creature.

With Rukia saved, both of the sibling were badly injured. Rukia when to hem and recalled the incident with the possessed Soul Reaper with the tapeworm hollow attacked the young siblings. Urahara appeared and explain further more about the incident and what happen to the siblings being send to Hueco Mundo.

Rukia then remembered the siblings name she gave them, which were Homura and Shizuku. Both her filled with joy the Rukia was about to for fill her promise and died happily. Rukia cried in pain of their lost. Later Ichigo and Rukia were alone on a cliff. Rukia thanks Ichigo for his help again and saving her. Ichigo said his goodbye and head back home.

Back in Hueco Mundo, after watching this last incident he need to do something about his own kind. He with his fraccions by his side when to the Forest of Menos to find a new guardian, since the last one was killed. After a several hours, Skullak found a powerful and intelligent high level Adjuchas named Saundo Webu. Skullak fought against him for his loyalty, though to Skullak surprise this Saundo quite powerful, since he was about to manipulate sound.

In the end Skullak defeat him and gain his loyalty. Skullak made him the new Guardian of the Forest of the Menos. Saundo was honored and also had several mid-level Adjuchas with him to help. Skullak asked him to make such keep his eyes out of any powerful hollows with any special abilities. If Saundo found any, Skullak wanted he to report this to him, since Skullak don't want his own kind to make things for Soul Society worse for Arrancars and become enemies once agin and another war back out.

* * *

Now we find ourselves in the Soul Society on the present day. Head Captain Yamamoto had called a late night Captains meeting. All the Captain, expect for Mayuri and Kenpachi showed up.

For the past week, Soul Reapers have been killed by an unknown individual. Lieutenant Rukia decided she would go out and figure out who or what is behind this deaths. So Rukia when to Urahara Shop and delivered some supply of merchandise. Since the shop has sold all their previous merchandise, Urahara and the others were going on an employee vacation. So Urahara was going closed his shop up and be gone for a month with Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. Rukia was about to leave,when Urahara warm her that the attacks on the Soul Reapers, which were mostly eaten. Rukia assumes that attacks came from a hollow, but Urahara told her that no trace of hollow spiritual energy found at the sites.

Later that night, Zennosuke Kurumadani was on a nightly patrol when he was attack my the mystery figure. Then Rukia came in using her Tsukishiro to freeze the individual, but it was about to break out the ice pillar.

The figure wore black cloak with white rectangular buttons over its entire body. It wore white gloves and boots to cover up its limbs. Last the mask it wore was in a light bulb-shaped with red eye holes and split diagonally with the colors of black and whiteIt then recognized Rukia and attack her. She evaded the attack and blasted a Sokatsui at the figure back, but had to effect at all.

Rukia then swung her sword, but the figure spread out wings of his wrist and took in the air. It was hoping to flush Rukia, which confused her asking is she know this thing. Then surrounding her were small frog like creature which Rukia know and fought before once. She looked at the figure in completely shocking know the individual was none other then the Hollow called Shrieker, who was dragged through the Gates of Hell.

Rukia demanded to know how Shrieker escaped from Hell, but he refused to answer. Then she started to fight against Shrieker's mimions, but wasn't going to fall for the same twice. Rukia when at Shrieker, but he was a lot more stronger the he used to be. She tried to hit him with her sword, but he blocked it with the chains on his wrist and said the they can't be broken by the like of her.

Punching her down on a roof, he had his minions about to finish Rukia, but she used her Tsukishiro freeze and destroy all the minions. Think she hand the upper had now, Rukia found herself surrounded my leeches and the detonated on her. Rukia fell to the ground injured and was wondering where those leeches came from.

As Shrieker landed he was about to finish Rukia, but Kurumadani came from behind and used his Zanpakuto Tsuchinamazu (**Soil Catfish**) and trapped Shrieker in a rock prison. Before they could do anything Shrieker fired his leech bombs and took Kurumadani down and become free. Rukia release his new power being about to fire his leeches for his own body.

Before Rukia could to anything, Shrieker pined her against a wall. Rukia looked at his chain and asked about it. Shrieker explained the chain was made in Hell and that he was a Togabtio or a Sinner. Rukia still couldn't believe he could escape from Hell, but he say he did to get his revenge on her.

As Rukia struggled to escape, she kick the links fastening on his cloak, which caused Shrieker to panic and fasten the buttons back together. Rukia what he was doing, but he was about to attack again when Renji arrived to help. She quick explained to Renji about the situation on their opponent being a Sinner, which surprised him.

Both took on Shrieker and had a bit of a disadvantage at first, but Renji used him Bankai. He blasted the Sinner with his Hikotsu Taiho, which weaken Shrieker a bit, which let Rukia strike the Sinner in the back. At Shrieker fell a portal open in the ground back to Hell. As he when through, he said he'll return to completely his revenge. As the portal closed, both Rukia and Renji were shocked on what the saw, but knew the need to report this to Soul Society.

In the Captain's meeting, all the Captains looked surprised at Yamamoto about the Sinner of Hell appearing. Something like this has never happen in the history of Soul Society. Toshiro question if there is a probably in Hell, but Unohara found it hard, since the gate keeper called Kushanada wouldn't allow it.

Ukitake said he heard about powerful beings in Hell with mysterious powers. Yamamoto order the Rukia and Renji will in the Living World to keep watch on if anything else more happen and will be provided the means to infiltrate Hell, along with wiht the mean to make a hasty retreat. Ukitake suggested that Ichigo could help too, but Yamamoto order under any circumstances that Ichigo is not to be involved.

Meanwhile in the Squad 11 barracks in his offers room was Kenpachi. The reason he couldn't make it to the meeting because he was finishing the large pile of paper work he's been skipping, which has been piling up. So with some help of Ikkaku and Yumichika, he was about to get it all done.

Now looking at some documents, Kenpachi with Yachiru on his shoulder. Standing before him was Ikkaku, Yumichika, and their new fourth seat. He appeared as a large, muscular man with long red hair, however half of his hair is shaved and black. He wore a standard uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a hexagonal-shaped guard.

Kenapchi was looking at the new guy's profile and was very impressed Even Ikkaku to their Captain that their new fourth seat was powerful and fit in quite well. Kenpachi grinned at that and told Ikkaku and Yumichika to show their new comrade around the division. As they left, Kenpachi looked at the profile again and said, "Edrad Liones the former Arrancar the Ikkaku fought again. This will make thing more interesting."

Later in the Head Captain office, Yamamoto was sitting at his deck under his Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe came in and told him the certain person he asked for has arrived. Yamamoto nodded and told Chojiro to let him in.

Walking in was a slender, yet fairly muscular young man with messy black hair and green eyes. He wears a standard uniform, but also wore a jacket with a long coattail. The man stood before the Head Captain, giving a quick bow and asked, "What do you need Head Captain, sir?"

"I would like you to go to the Living World to help Renji Abaral and Rukia Kuchiki with the situation," said Yamamoto. The young man nodded and asked, "What about Ichigo Kurosaki?" "For now don't make contact with him, since it would lead with problems," said Yamamoto. "I counting on you help Ulquiorra Cifer." The former Espada bowed quickly and said, "Of course sir, I'll be leaving soon." Leaving and getting ready to Living World.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere deep in Hell itself in a hide location, hidden in shadow was a man sitting on a skeleton-like throne. Looking to his right, there was five men standing waiting for orders.

The leader of the group was a young looking man with purple hair in a long fringe on the left side of his face. Next man appeared to be the first right hand man. He is thin, tall, and muscular with long dark blue hair. His upper face is covered in bandages and has two scars going down form the direction of his eyes. He also has long tentacles for forearms.

Next was a fat man with pale blonde hair and four dark teardrop marks on his cheeks. The next man appeared ordinary with dark purple marking around his eyes. The last is a muscular, gigantic man with red skin and yellow eye, which are shadowed by his hair. He has dark green hair that is braided into a ponytail.

"Shuren, I want you and your group to held to the World of the Living and find anyway it bring Ichigo Kurosaki to Hell," said the man hidden in shadow. Shuren made a quick bow and said, "Of course, sir. We're ready to go." The five disappeared using the enhanced high speed.

The man in shadow then looked to his left seeing another group of individuals, who were also hidden in shadow. One appeared to be a man and the leader of the group, as he sat in a his throne make of bones. Next were a giant, muscular man, a tall man with his hands together in a praying way, a feminine looking man, and last was a very tall and skinny man.

"As for you five," said the mystery man. "You will head to Las Noches and find any what to bring is King of Hueco Mundo here." None of the individuals replied at all and they all vanish with a loud boom, which was none other then the Arrancars techniques called Sonido.

The man grinned and he held a lantern with the images of Ichigo in his final Hollowfication and Skullak in his Segunda Etapa. "Yes, soon you two will be dragged down to Hell and destroy the Gated to free me!" The man the laughed madly as his plan was coming together.

**Aizen's Enemies! **

Sosuke Aizen, the former Captain and former leader of Las Noches, is basically almost nothing more then a prisoner. He might be immortal, but he lost most of his powers and his Zanpakuto shatter into nothingness before his very eyes.

Aizen now his completely trapping his a chair with black bind around completely around him, only his mouth and left his is visible. He sits in a large empty dark room with had a single lightbulb above him, which was the only light in the room.

It only has been two and half years the pass by, but to Aizen it fell longer and since he couldn't tell when a day or more passed it felt like forever. For most people being in a place like this would drive the insane, but not Aizen. He remained calm and patient, waiting for his time to be free once again. Though signs of madness were starting to over come Aizen and he started to see and talk to others that appeared before him, even though they're not real. Of course, Aizen now they were not really but it didn't bother him that much. It help he from being bored and he somewhat interested to see who would before him next and ask or question why he did the thing has done.

Right now Aizen sat bored, yet not bothered at all. Then suddenly walking out of the dark were several Arrancars, but of course Aizen need his eyes and maybe his mind were playing tricks on him again. The Arrancars that stood before him were Skullak, Starrk, Grimmjow, and a few others. Aizen raised his brow in question because each one was holding a microphone in the hand. Suddenly Aizen started to hear rocking music playing out of nowhere and frown because it was going to one of this type of delusions.

_Listen up there's not a moment to spare._

_It's quite a drop form the top so how you feeling down there?_

_It's a cold, cruel, harsh reality!_

_Caught, stuck here with your enemies. _

_Who do you think you are, tearing us all apart?_

_Where did you think you could go?_

_'Cause everyone already knows!_

_Its 20 to 1 yeah so you better run!_

_You got the world on its knees!_

_You're taking all that you please!_

_You want more!_

_You Want More?_

_But you'll get nothing from me._

_You're like the burden we bear!_

_You love the hate that we share!_

_You want more!_

_You Want More?_

_But you'll get nothing from me!_

_But enemies! _

_Enemies!_

_You started something that you just couldn't stop._

_You turn the ones that you love into an angriest mob!_

_And the one last wish is that you pay for it!_

_And there's no way you're getting out of this!_

_Who do you think you are, tearing us all apart? _

_Where did you think you could go?_

_'Cause everyone already knows!_

_Its 20 to 1 yeah so you better run!_

_You got the world on its knees!_

_You're taking all that you please!_

_You want more!_

_You Want More?_

_But you'll get nothing from me._

_You're like the burden we bear!_

_You love the hate that we share!_

_You want more!_

_You Want More?_

_But you'll get nothing from me!_

_But enemies! _

_Enemies!_

_ENEMIES! _

_Where did you think you could go?_

_'Cause everyone already knows!_

_Its 20 to 1 yeah so you better run!_

_You got the world on its knees!_

_You're taking all that you please!_

_You want more!_

_You Want More?_

_But you'll get nothing from me._

_You're like the burden we bear!_

_You love the hate that we share!_

_You want more!_

_You Want More?_

_But you'll get nothing from me!_

_But enemies! _

_You got the world on its knees!_

_You're taking all that you please!_

_Enemies!_

_You want more!_

_You Want More?_

_You'll get nothing from me!_

_But enemies! _

_You're like the burden we bear!_

_You love the hate that we share!_

_You want more!_

_You Want More?_

_You'll get nothing from me!_

_But enemies! _

_Enemies!_

_ENEMIES! _

When the music ended, the Arrancars walked back into the darkness and vanish. Aizen understood what his delusion was telling him. Even if he does escape who would ever join with him? No one, since he betrayed almost everyone and would forever be alone and have no allies, but everyone will be an enemy. Though Aizen truly didn't care, he will become a God and rule over all not matter what.

**Author Note: Anyway everyone I hope you all enjoy the beginning of my sequel. As for why I used the movie is because think about it. Two and half years pass by, if you count the first seventeen month first pass my for Ichigo having no pass, but after the Fullbringer arc he get his powers back, but you they are also two more year that nothing is going to help with Ichigo? Oh, please in Bleach there is alway something bad happening and Ichigo alway come in the help.**

**As for using the movie, I like them, thought I have my own order to how I like them. You can see for 'Fade to Black' I quick when through the one, since it was my least favorite one. 'Memories of Nobody' is good and I did explain most the main purposed for the one. "The Diamond Dust Rebellion' is my second favorite being very good, but it also help with getting Yin and Yang into the story in and be part of the Arrancar Army. Last this story if based off the "Hell Verse', which I think is the best of all the Bleach movie. **

**Next you all wondering about ichigo's powers? His powers will remain the same like in the first three movie, since he has his Combat Badge with him. That to the badge Ichigo remain at a standard Captain's level with his powers won't effect his human body at all. **

**Next your all wondering about Ichigo's Hollow powers, since he use the briefly in movies two and three. In my story he never used them, since his Hollow power are gone or I should better say are in a dormant state, in which Ichigo can't use them or don't know how. However in this my version of the 'Hell Verse' Ichigo will get his Hollow powers, but only temporary because the Evil Atmosphere in Hell reawakens Ichigo's Hollow powers, but it can only happen in Hell and not of the other worlds like Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. **

**Last for bonus points, if anyone can guess the five mystery figures that are heading to Las Noches, will get a Soul Car! (Warming car make by Mayuri and won't be safe to drive) **

**So next time, the Togabitos will be heading to the Living World and Hueco Mundo to find a way to force both Ichigo and Skullak to go to Hell itself. So I hope everyone enjoy is and please read, favorite, and review Ok! **


	2. Togabito's Strike

**Hell's Rising**

_Togabito's Strike!_

It was another normal day for Ichigo. Beating up some jerks for knocking over a vase with flowers and being kind to the spirit of a young boy. When getting for the night, he once and got into a fight with his father again. Though Isshin then told he was joining the Resident Clinic Committee and would be gone for a few day, which meant Ichigo need to take care of his sisters.

The next day after Ichigo got his toast, he when off to school. Though before Ichigo was going to bring some flowers to the young spirit. Then he was greeted by Rukia and Renji, who were on an important mission. Ichigo offered to help, the Rukia stated they had it under control. Waving the off Ichigo head off to school, but to see them later. While hidden not to far away, was Ulquiorra. He also already meant with Rukia and Renji already before, but can't make contact with Ichigo. Though Ulquiorra was a bit interested to know how much stronger Ichigo has become.

Later made it to school and greeted friends. Then suddenly the entire mental scaffolding outside give way and crumbled. A girl was about to be cruched by a section, but Chad saved her by showing how awesomely tough he is. Uryu the made a sign to Ichigo that the need to talk later.

After school, Ichigo and friends, were examining the structure for Reiatsu. Chad stated the he couldn't detect any, but Uryu discovered a small trace, but it was unknown to him. The all the suddenly an explosion happen in the school. With Ulquiorra and the other, they sense it, but also detected another one. Renji headed to where Ichigo was, while Ulquiorra and Rukia investigated the second source.

Back with Ichigo, who was in his Soul Reaper from. He and the others arriving in the classroom, where Tatsuki and the others were wounded from the explosion. Then the ceiling collapsed as a fat masked figure in a black cloak, clashing with Ichigo and recognized him. This surprised Ichigo and question how he know him.

The figure jumped back and Ichigo blasted him with a Getsuga Tensho, but it had no effect on him. Chad attacked the figure, dodged and when out side as Ichigo and the others followed. They were surprised that the figure withstand Ichigo's attack, but Ichigo just when Bankai. Ichigo when to attack, but something hit him, which left him open of the fat figure to kick Ichigo back.

They turn to see another cloaked figure appeared wielding a Triple-Pronged Glaive. Then a third hulking figure appeared as well. Uryu fired his arrows at the hulking figure, but the fat figure in the way and absorbed the arrows. He then fired the back a purple energy bolts. The hulking figure attack Chad, but both punched at each other with power in their fist, but the hulking figure overpowered Chad and send him flying back.

Ichigo was even with the second figure with the glaive, but he stated to beat Ichigo. The fat figure stated to mock Ichigo and the others, but Renji's Hihio Zabimaru appeared. Renji land next to Ichigo and asked if he was all right. Renji recognizes the figured and Ichigo ask if need this guy, which Renji somewhat did. He also told Ichigo an another source of reiatsu appeared at Kurosaki Clinic. This shocked Ichigo, but Renji say the Rukia and another went over their earlier. Ichigo knew if his sister were in danger, help need to save them. He race off to the clinic as the other still found.

The figure with the glaive when at Renji, but he counter with his Bankai. The hulking figure pushed the other out of the way and grabbed the Bankai by the jaws as he was send clashing into the school. The fat figure got upset as Ichigo got away.

The hulking figure just grabbed Renji's Bankai pulled him in and punching him with his green energy in his fist. Renji was send crashing and the figure with the glaive was about to finish him. Then Uryu blasted several arrows, the figure blocked most, but one was successfully and shattered his mask. The fat one yelled to up his mask back on, but it was to later as chains materialize around his body.

The a gale of whip up and the surrounded are was bathed in green light. Renji and the other looked shocked at the Gates of Hell appeared. The unmasked man was being pull to the gates screaming it terror for help as a blade came out and impaled and obliterated the guy. His remain drifted into the gates as it closed. The other two figures decided to retreat.

Meanwhile with Rukia and Ulquiorra, they were have similar problems too. Both were on the defensive as they were block against tentacles. The tall one was using two tentacles from his chest, while he was holding both of Ichigo's sisters.

"Put those girls down!" said Rukia. The tall figure responded, "Those are pretty strong words coming from a weakling like you." The figure next to him said," Go head a finish them Gunjō." Gunjō said, "Of course Lord Shuren. I will be done. We have to time waste again you Soul Reapers."

Then Gunjō attacked with all three of his chest tentacles. Rukia try to stop them with a Sokatsui, but the tentacles piece through the energy blast at Rukia. Then Ulquiorra sliced through the tentacles with about problem and saved Rukia.

Ichigo the appeared, but briefly looked to Ulquiorra in surprised, but didn't really care about it, since he was to anger see his sister being catch and question what they wanted with his sister. Gunjō stated the Taikon and the others failed, but Shuren stepped forward and said that it doesn't matter. He then told the Ichigo had to come with them and had an important task for him.

Ichigo of course refused and demanded his sisters back. Gunjō told that was impossible, but Ichigo was get going to force them too. Shuren then materialized sword-shpaed flames in his hands and told Gunjō to head back first. Ichigo started fighting Shuren and both seem even. Ichigo got a shot in, slicing Shuren across his left shoulder, but Shuren didn't seem fazed by it and kept on fight and smashing Ichigo on to a building.

Shuren praised Ichigo on his power and stated the he was the one they were seeking. Then Ichigo saw Gunjō leave in a rift. Ichigo charged at him, but Shuren got in his way and forced him to clash with him again. As the rift was about to close, a blue light exploded for the rift, opened it again to everyone surprise. Then Gunjō's arm that was holding Karin was cut and a figure wearing black bandaged wrapped around his head grabded Karin.

Rukia asked where the man came from, but he stated it didn't matter. Shuren asked the same thing, but the man stated that he hate guys like them have their way. Shuren and Gunjō attack the man, but proved to be other fast and strong. Shuren told Gunjō to for get about it and head back. The rift opened again behind him.

Ichigo charged again and the mystery man handed Karin over to Rukia. Ichigo at the rift, but it closed and Ichigo yelled out in anger, not being again to save Yuzu. Shuren attacked Ichigo from behind, but the mystery man block it with his chain and slashed at Shuren. Then man pulled his bandages off his nose and mouth and asking if Shuren wanted more.

Shuren cured as mask was cracked and his right eyes was shown. Ichigo again wanted his sister back, but Shuren fired a fire blast. Ichgio dodged it, but it head right at Rukia and Karin. Chad appeared save them with his right arm's shield from, but was horribly burned. Both Uyru and Renji arrived to see and were also worried about their friend.

Then Shuren's voice called out to Ichigo telling him the he and his comrades are Togabito or Sinner from Hell. He told if Ichigo wanted his sister back, then he had to help them break free form Hell. Ichigo looked around and spotted Shuren and attacked him. He dodge Ichigo and told him to destroy the Gates of Hell and doing it they will return his sister. Shuren then vanished away in flames.

Ichigo the when at the mystery man and demanding to know he the guys in cloaks were, where his sister was taken, and what did the guy mean about the Gates of Hell. The bandaged man told Ichigo to calm down and slow down the questions. Though Ichigo wanted him to answer. Rukia told Ichigo calm down and that they need to tend to their injured.

* * *

Meanwhile, that the same time in Las Noches. Everything was calm, until an explosion at southern end of Las Noches was head and all Espada level Arrancars head to find out what was going on. When the arrived, they saw five black cloak figure where mask.

Skullak stepped forward and asked who they were. The leader figure just snapped his fingers and all of them when on the attack. Each picked to fight against one or several of the Espada.

The giant figure faced against Dordoni, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne, who all when to their Resurrección. Unfortunately, the giant was stronger and overpowering them. He stopped Dordoni's El Uno Picotear by grabbing the bird skull cyclone and smashed it. Cirucci used her Als Cortadola Dispersion and fired five of her blades wing, but the giant wasn't hurt at all and shatter them into piece. Gantenbainne blasted him with his Rugido del Dragon, but it didn't faze the giant at all.

The giant laughed and said, "That was pathetic! Did you weak Privaron think you can defeat me?" We are not Privarons anymore and are Espada once again!" said Dordoni. "And I'm the Queen of Hueco Mundo!" said Cirucci.

The giant get kept on laughing and said, "It don't matter what you three are. You will alway remain weaklings." This upset the former Privarons. They looked at each other and nodded. Then each surrounded them in spiritual energy. Dordoni in red, Cirucci in violet, and Gantenbaine in orange! Each of them started to changed their appears.

"Resurrección Segunda Etapa: Rápido Viento Guerrero! (**Fast Wind Warrior**)" Dordoni got a full body armor with cylindrical in his legs and wrists forming a Gatling gun like structures in his wrists. He also gets a mask with a short beak like structure with a visor and this mask covers all his head, but his mouth. The cylindrical structures can blow powerful wind blasts and when uses the tubes in his legs his body from his waist to his feet is replaced by a tornado that he uses to fly.

"Resurrección Segunda Etapa: Cantando Ópera Golondrina! (**Singing Opera Swallow**)" Cirucci still kept her mane, but her sclera became black and now she wears a long white and black dress and had purple markings on her cheeks.

Resurrección Segunda Etapa: Dragón Guerrero! (**Dragon Warrior**)" Gantenbainne's dome shell shrunk down and a pair of folded up dragon wings appeared on his back. The armor on his arms remained, but his dragon heads over his hands became claws. His tail also gained a spike ball at the end.

"What the hell is this?" asked the giant. "This is the second form we Arrancar can achieve and we got after trained over this years," said Dordoni. He flew up and point his gatling gun wrist structures. "Rápido Fuego Balas! (**Rapid Fire Bullets**)" Dordoni blasted the giant with a continued fire of red balas. The giant held his arms up blocking the attack, but it was hurting him. Dordoni formed a wind like cero between his hands and said, "Torbellino Cero! (**Whirlwind Zero**)" The cero knocked the giant off his feet.

As the giant of by up, Cirucci came in and attack with her purple swords of spiritual energy in each hand. She slashed at the giant, but her blades cut threw him, but the giant didn't get any injures. As he step forward, be become in great pain. "What the hell just happen?" "My blades can cut threw the fabric of time and space itself!" said Cirucci. "I can easily bypass hitting your outer body and hit your internal body like organs, bones, veins, and etc."

Cirucci the slashed at the giant's left leg and dislocating it, causing the giant to fall on his knees. Then Cirucci created ten spiritual blades above her in the shape of her feathers were like. "Diez Energía Hojas! (**Ten Energy Blades**)" The blades just sliced threw and at the giants as he was in pain.

Then Gantenbainne came soaring down at the giant. He slashed him with his claws and smash in spike ball at the end of her tail into the giant's face. He then land and formed a concentrated sphere of energy between his hands and said, "Rayo de Luz del Dragón! (**Light Ray of the Dragon**)" He fired a powerful bright orange blast of energy at the giant.

When it was over the giant appeared to be down. The three a bit a small cheer and Cirucci said, "Look how weak and pathetic now you fool." Suddenly the giant rise back up. He grabbed his left leg and snapped in back into place before standing up once again. He dusted him himself off and said, "What that it? I felt a fly hit better then you three." The former Privarons looked shocked see that his injured didn't seem to brother him. The three become quite mad at the giant's rube words and charge right at him again.

Meanwhile, in another battle Aaro, Niero, Rudobon, and Ggio who were in their Resurrección, well expect for Niero who was useing her shikai, were fighting against a tall man. The form were getting quite annoyed by this guy because he were incredibly fast. Ggio couldn't even land a hit with his wrist blades, which Niero water baded shikai had no effect as the tall man dodge all her attacks she has thrown.

Rudobon's Calaveras weren't have any luck either. The man was easily killing them bared hand and didn't seen bothered about Rudobon continuing to unleashed his army of men. Aaro seemed to be annoyed the most. His giant octopus form couldn't to the guy and he dodged all the tentacles that Aaro through at him. The most annoying thing is that this tall man hasn't said a single thing yet.

Agghh! I'm tried of this!" said Aaro. "Time to show this fool not to mess around with me." Aaro was surround in dark purple spiritual energy and shrank down it normal size. "Resurrección Segunda Etapa: Gran Devorador! (**Great Devourer**)" Aaro head remain the same, but his mask remain now covered over his jaw line and left eye like at eyepatch. The rest of his body seem to fuzed with Glotoneria. He became slightly muscular and had purple skin. His left hand return back to it's former state, while his right had become slightly claw like. Last two octopus tentacles appeared out of the back of his shoulders and over them.

"So that's the second release I've heard rumors about," said the tall masked man final saying something. "Though its still insignificant again me." "We'll see about that!" yelled Aaro as he started to fight again. The fight seemed to become even, but Aaro was still unable to his fasted masked man.

With Grimmjow, he was fight the feminine looking masked figure. Though he was having trouble too. Grimmjow couldn't hit the masked figure with his blade, but the worry was this guy was completely annoying and kept on mocking Grimmjow, which anger he very much.

"AHHH Stop Moving and Fight!" yelled Grimmjow slashing at his opponent, but the masked figure was easily dodged and kept mocking Grimmjow. "Oh what's wrong Grimmy? Tried already?" said the figure.

"Shut Up!" yelled Grimmjow. "No one is aloud to call me that, well except from my wife." The figure laugh and said, "You must be joking. How in their right him would marry you?" Grimmjow grinned to over to Nelliel and said, "She did!"

If the figure wasn't wearing a mask, Grimmjow would have been about his see his shocked expression. The figure shook his head and when back to looking at Grimmjow. "Now tell me who the hell are you?" asked Grimmjow. The figure chuckled and wiggled his index finger. "Sorry, but I can't spoiler anything to you now." Grimmjow just growled and when back to fight this guy.

With Nelliel, she was fighting against the tall, skinny masked figure that was wielding two scythes. The skinny figure to be enjoy himself and laughing at he clashed with Nelliel. She was on the defensive as the figure attacked her fearsomely.

_"Who is this guy?"_ thought Nelliel. _"His fighting style seem familiar, but where have you seen it before?"_ "So Nelliel how do it feel to be powers against someone more powerful then you?" Nelliel kept defending against the figure scythes.

"Who are you?" asked Nelliel. "You seem somewhat familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." "If only you knew!" said the skinny figure. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to crush you under my power." The two keep going as the skinny figure madly as Nelliel was having trouble against him.

Meanwhile, Skullak, Arturo, Starrk, and Tia were facing against the leader, but were having a difficult time. Both Starrk and Tia were down and struggling to get up. Arturo were taken down and thrown off to the side by the leader.

Skullak was nervous because the guy very strong being able to take out some of the strongest Espadas. Skullak attacked, but once again when he got near the leader he slowed down. Then the leader figure grabbed Skullak by the face and slammed him into the sand. He pulled Skullak back up and punched him in the stomach. Skullak coughed up blood and fell to his knees.

"To think I though you were worthy to be King," said the leader. "Though it appears that I was wrong." "Wait what's that opposed to meant?" asked Skullak. Then his eyes and thought, _"What that voice and power! It can't be!"_

Skulllak stared at the masked figure in shock and asked, "Baraggan?" The leader remained silent and just stared at Skullak. Before Skullak could said anything another voice yelled out. "Yo boss I got what we came for."

Looking over at the giant figure, he defeated his three opponents. Dordoni and Gantenbainne were beaten down, but he giant was holding Cirucci over his shoulder. Skullak couldn't believe they were defeat. The leader nodded and said, "Good head back and we'll catch up with you."

A rift open and the giant walked throw it. Skullak charged to save Cirucci, but the leader grabbed Skullak slamming him into the sand again and stepping on his back it force him to stay down. He watch helplessly as his beloved wife was taken away before his very eyes.

Skullak screamed out in pain as he wasn't about to save Cirucci. The leader just stared down at Skullak and said, "Here a one good reason why you failed at a King. Have a Queen make on weak and unable to force on what is most important, rule over all." The leader left hand glowed in yellow energy and he said, "Don't worry I won't kill you, but I'm not going to leave you unharmed."

As the leader figure was about to attack someone from behind attack, though he was about to sense whoever it was and dodge. Standing before Skullak was a beautiful woman with long dark purple hair. She held her Zanpakuto still in its white sheath before her ready to strike.

The masked leader narrow his eyes and said to the others , "That's enough! We completed our mission, so let go!" A rift opened behind him. The tall figure nodded, which the feminine and skinny figures seem upset, but obeyed. They all went through the rift and back to Hell.

Skullak got to his knees, but was completely sadden because of his lose of his wife. The woman kneeled before Skullak and asked, "Are you Ok?" Skullak still hung his head down and said, "No I'll not! I lose my beloved and don't know where or why those cloak enemies took her." Skullak then looked up to the woman and asked, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled and said, "Someone how has truly missed and and wanted to be by your side again." Skullak was confused as he looked at the woman, but as he looked into her eyes, they remained him of someone he know very dearly in the past.

Skullak's eyes widen and he said, "Kagura!" "Yes, brother it's me," she said. Skullak wrapped his arm about his lose sister and cried tears of joy. Kagura did the same and was really happy to be with her brother again.

As the two stood back up, the other Arrancars gather around. All how released, have sealed their release forms. Both Aaro and Rudobon were helping Dordoni and Gantenbainne, since they were still in bad shape.

Some seem happy for Skullak being reunited with his sister, but their still other problems. "So what do we do now?" asked Rudobon. Truth Skullak didn't know and he has his ideas on who the mystery group that attack could be.

Then Aisslinger appeared with sonido and said, "Lord Skullak, I have something very important to tell you and everyone!" Skullak nodded to allow his must loyal fraccion to continue. "Sir, we just learn that similar beings with the same reiatsu attack in the World of the Living too."

Everyone looked shocked and then Skullak said, "I see! Excellent work Aisslinger." Then he looked to the others. "It seen that to find out what's going on will head to the Living World. Arturo you in change until I return." The leader of the Espadas nodded. "Starrk, Harribel, Nelliel, and Grimmjow will join me to help find out what's going go and to save Cirucci."

Everyone nodded understanding what to do. Both Aaro and Rudobon left to the medical wing for Dorodni and Gantenbainne to recover. Skullak opened a Garganta, but before the five could leave Kagura ask Skullak to promise to return. Skullak could see her worried and did promise to return back and with Cirucci to, since she's would really like to know her more. The five Arrancars enter the Garganta along with Lilynette coming too and left to discover what's going on.

* * *

Later at night in the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo was pacing back and forth. Their were three things on his mind. First was his sister Yuzu and were she was and how he can save her. Second was Chad, but Orhime was healing him right now. Last was...Ulquiorra.

He looked to that former fourth Espada who was leading against the wall and said, "How the hell are you here and why are you a Soul Reaper?" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and sigh. "I have to say Ichigo Kurosaki, I thought you would have become smart over the past years, but it seem you still quite dim."

This anger Ichigo more, but Ulquiorra still continue. "If you remember, Arrancars are hollow that gain Soul Reaper powers. So once we are killed by a Soul Reaper, we are purified and send to Soul Society. Except, we keep out skills and Soul Reaper's power side being about to become pure Soul Repear, though the few of us that did die and when into the Academy, but unlike most Soul Reapers we were about to pass the Academy faster them most."

Ichigo looked shocked at hearing that. He then looked to the mystery man sitting on a chair. He was tall and lean-built with pale-skin and shoulder-length white hair. He wears a sleeveless white shirt, striped in the same fashion as other Sinners. The upper half of his head is swathed in black bandages and he has an accompanying black sash strapped to his wait.

Rukia when up to him and asked, "Now tell use who you are? That chain hang around your neck is a chain for Hell isn't it right?" Everyone looked surprised at that.

"Most observant, my name is Kokutō and you can clear see by this chains, I'm also a Sinner." Then Renji asked if he was similar to the other guys in the black cloaks. Kokutō said the he was corrected.

Rukia asked why he helped. Kokutō explained that he wasn't really helping them and just didn't like how that guy the fought before do things. Ichigo didn't care and wanted Kokutō to take him with him before something terrible happens to his sister like death. Kokutō explained that the atmosphere is lethal to ordinary humans and her would do to late.

Ichigo didn't like hear that at all and Kokutō asked the present Soul Reaper that what kind of place Hell is like. Rukia explained that Hell is a place were people how can't got to Soul Society because the it unforgivable acts when they were still alive. Those how are send to Hell are bound by chains and can never escape for eternity and must suffer great pain.

Both Ichigo and Kokutō great Rukia questionable looked see her terrible drawings. Kokutō said that Hell basically a place a bad and is surprised that Ichigo still wants to go. Of course, Ichigo wanted to go, since he wasn't going to do nothing if there is a chance to save his sister.

Kokutō agreed to take Ichigo just because he want to fight the cloak Sinner for before and Ichigo could be a help. Renji still question what Kokutō has against those guys. Kokutō also ready said that he didn't like them and those he didn't like are his enemies.

Rukia also asked why Kokutō was send to Hell, since must have done terrible crimes. Kokutō admitted that the things he did were enough to send him to Hell, but sometimes a person must sell their heart to darkness to protect the one they care about.

Then Kokutō asked if Ichigo was ready to go to Hell. Ichigo was, but Renji still question Kokutō, since that didn't know anything about him. Though Ichigo didn'y care as all as he could help Ichigo get to Hell and be about to save Yuzu. Rukia, Uyru, Renji, and Ulquiorra agreed to come along to help as well.

Kokutō asked them one more time if their ready because he was about to open the Gate of Hell. They were, though Rukia asked Renji is something bad happen he knows what to do. Renji knew if everything is ready, he would be about to get everyone out of Hell.

They when outside and Kokutō was about to open a rift to Hell, but suddenly a Garganta open above then, which surprised everyone. Walking out were six Arrancars all Espada level. They looked around for a moment before lowing themselves to where Ichigo and the others were standing.

"Arrancars what are you doing here?" said Ichigo grabbing the hilt of his sword. "Calm yourself boy," said Skullak. "We hear become I've got a report to figure in black cloak appeared here." "You're right, but how do you know?" said Renji.

"Because similar cloak figure attack Las Noches." This surprised Ichigo and the others. "Wait you tell use that Sinner attack Las Noches too?" asked Rukia. The Arrancars looked surprised by this and Skullak said, "Wait Sinner? You mean Togabito of Hell! How is that possible? I though being of Hell could never escape that realm."

"Well, somehow they did and took my sister," said Ichigo. "So you to," said Skullak. "My wife was taken too." Ichigo shocked at Skullak, but understood the same pain and anger he was felling too.

Harribel was glaring at Kokutō and said, "This one also has similar reiatsu too." "Yea, I'm a Sinner too, the name is Kokutō. I'm helping Ichigo to go to Hell to save his sister." I see, then we will come too," said Skullak. "I'll will to go to a place like Hell to save my wife."

"AHHH! ITS YOU!" yelled a very surprised Grimmjow as he pointed at Ulquiorra, while he gave Grimmjow a bored annoying look. "How are you live?" asked Grimmjow, though the other Arrancars were a bit surprised to see him too.

"Do I really have to explain again?" said Ulquiorra. "It seems you have the intelligence as Kurosaki does." "Hey, what did you say about me!" yelled both Ichigo and Grimmjow at Ulquiorra. The former Espada just rolled his eyes see how similar the two are.

"I understand," said Skullak. "I've alway had a theory one it about what would happen if you died against a Soul Reaper. Since were half hollows, we can still be purified and send to Soul Society." "You're correct," said Ulquiorra. "My life as an Arrancars is over, but my new life as a Soul Reaper as started."

Interesting, but I have to ask, if you know if you've seen anyone else?" asked Skullak. Ulquiorra thought for a moment and said, "The only other Arrancars I've seen that become Soul Reapers are Edrad, Nakkem, Chuhlhourne, and Poww. They are all high seat officers, but other then them no one else." "I see," said Skullak. _"Then I was right. The one that attack use were Baraggan and the other ones that were killed."_

"Anyway, if you're all done. I'll own that gate to Hell," said Kokutō. He then opened a rift to Hell and when into it. Then Ichigo and Skullak when through followed by Ichigo's friends and the Arrancars.

**E for Espada**

_We''re not the same as yesterday,_

_Oooohhhh... It's hard to explain how things have changed, but We're not the same as before and we know there's so much more ahead._

_We can barely believe that we're here And we won't surrender quietly._

_Step up and watch use Break down!_

_You really want it?_

_Wanna make a scene?_

_Show use what you mean. _

_Let's get it started!_

_Let use see whatcha got._

_Can you take it up a notch?_

_Don't think you got it._

_Can't handle the pressure? _

_Get off, stop talkin' about it._

_Gotta make this count let's go!_

_When we move, we camouflage ourselves._

_We stand in the shadows, waiting!_

_We live for this and nothing more._

_We are what you created! _

_We can fell the storm, the winds have changed,_

_Ooohhh... 'Cause we're worlds apart, but just the same. _

_But we won't leave the way that we came._

_We know there's so much more ahead, we care barely believe that we're here. _

_We won't surrender quietly. Step up and watch it Break down!_

_You really want it?_

_Wanna make a scene?_

_Show use what you mean. _

_Let's get it started!_

_Let use see whatcha got._

_Can you take it up a notch?_

_Don't think you got it._

_Can't handle the pressure? _

_Get off, stop talkin' about it._

_Gotta make this count let's go!_

_When we move, we camouflage ourselves._

_We stand in the shadows, waiting!_

_We live for this and nothing more._

_We are what you created! _

_Are you ready? Are you ready? _

_Are you ready for use? _

_Are you ready? Are you ready? _

_Are you ready to see? _

_When we move, we camouflage ourselves._

_We stand in the shadows, waiting!_

_We live for this and nothing more._

_We are what you created! _

_When We Move, We Camouflage Ourselves!_

_We Stand in the Shadows, Waiting!_

_We Live for this and Nothing More!_

_We are What you Created! _

_When We Move, We Camouflage Ourselves!_

_We Stand In The Shadows, Waiting!_

_We Live For This And Nothing More!_

_We Are What You Created! _

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Ichigo with his comrades and the Arrancars are out to Hell. Though is would be easy, since they all are going to cross the path will the Guardians of Hell, the Kushanada! **

**Also hope you like the Espada'sSegunda Etapa because the remaining Espada will reveal their as well. So please review and get ready for more action. **


	3. Welcome to Hell

**Hell's Rising!**

_Welcome to Hell!_

Deep in Hell, in the enemies hide base. All the Togabito have gather after returning from both the Living Word and Hueco Mundo. In a cage above, both Cirucci and Yuzu were being held. Cirucci was awake and listening to what the Tobabito. She was also holding Yuzu motherly and a bit worried about her because Cirucci is about to withstand the atmosphere of Hell being an Espada, but Yuzu on the other hand wasn't safe, since she was an ordinary human and wasn't strong at all.

"Lord Shuren, it appears that people in question have just arrived in Hell," said Gunjō. "I see," said Shuren. "Is Murakumo back yet?"

"No sir, he was run through by and Kushanada's blade and plunged into the lower depth of Hell," said Gunjō. "It would take a large amount of time to return." "That fool," said Shuren. "All right then, take Taikon, Garogai, and our new comrades with you." "Yes, sir!" said Gunjō as he and the other Togabito in the shadows and vanish.

"Step into my web Ichigo Kurosaki," said Shuren smiling evilly. "With the help of you powers, we will obtain our freedom for this prison." Baraggan was the only one that remain behind. He didn't like Shuren at all, but he had to admit his plan was quite good. Looking at the cage where they prisoners hanged a small part of him fell bad about doing this to his former fellow Arrancars. Though unlike that others that want revenge Baraggan had his motive.

Meanwhile, Ichigo, his friends, Kokutō, Ulquiorra, Skullak, and the other Arrancars came out of the rift and enter into Hell. Each of them were a bit surprised, expect from Kokutō, since this was the first time any of them seen Hell. The first level of Hell composed of blocks and blue roads hovering over a void. "Everyone Welcome to Hell!" said Kokutō "What you see before you is the entrance."

"So this is Hell?" asked Renji. "Didn't expect it to look like this." "I got to agree with the Soul Reaper," said Grimmjow. "I though we were gong to a more fiery place with burning brimstone and lava everywhere."

"What you mean this is the first time here?" asked Uyru. "I thought Hell was under the jurisdiction of the Soul Reapers." "No!" said Rukia. "It's only under own surveillance."

"The atmosphere and spiritual energy around this place fells terrible and unbreathable," said Skullak. "Its good were all that high level of spiritual energy or one would have fainted by now." Suddenly Lilynette fell to her hand and knees and was breathing hard. Skullak statement was true and being the weakest in the group Lilynette was having trouble withstanding that atmosphere of Hell.

Starrk put his hand on top of her helmet and said, "Kick Out. Las Lobos!" In a burst of power Starrk enter his cowboy appears Resurrección. "So that an Arrancar's Resurrección?" asked Kokutō. "Have to say I'm impressed."

"Are you Ok now Lilynette?" asked Starrk to one of his pistols. "Yea, I'm now. Thank You Starrk!" said Lilynette. Ichigo, Renji, Uyru, Rukia, and even Kokutō all looked surprised and shocked at Starrk's talking pistol. "Did the gun get talk?" asked Ichigo.

Starrk rolled his eyes and Lilynette said," What's wrong Soul Reapers? Never seen a talking gun before." "Lilynette that enough, stop fearing out the kids Ok." As he lightly smash his gun on his head. It made Lilynette upset and started to argue or yelled at Starrk. While Ichigo and his group were bewildered at this the Arrancars just saw it as another normal thing. "That's it! This is the most weirdest thing I see before," said Renji. "What's next sword coming to life?"

After calming down, Ichigo turn to Kokutō and asked, "So where do we go?" "Their hideout is more deep in," said Kokutō. "If we want to surprised them, we better run!" Everyone jumped off the platform they were on and land on the blue road and started running with Kokutō leading them.

As they ran, everyone saw other Sinners watching them. Kokutō explained those Sinners have been in Hell longer and gave up fighting. In Hell Sinners have powers to fight, but this Sinners became despair and gave up fighting against the guards make then mentally unstable or 'brain-dead'. Though there are still those that still fight back fueled by their hatred that keeps the going.

Then Kokutō knew that 'they' have discovered them. Then a massive creature with an elongated skull head and samurai armor on its right shoulder appeared. "That's a Kushanada, one of the Guards of Hell!" said Kokutō. "They come after Sinner like us. They chase us down and devour us."

"Wait I don't get it," said Uryu. "If they eat you then would you die?" "No, even when we are eat or killed we come back to life," said Kokutō. "Here in Hell, we Sinners are repeatedly devoured and born again until our spirits are completely broken. Just be worn, it the same for you as well. Once your killed you'll be bound in chains and never be allowed to leave."

The Kushanada attacked the group, but being small and faster they were about to out run the creature. Then another Kushanada appeared in front of the group as it has the power of intangibility going through solid structures. They group jumped over the creature, but more Kushanada started to appear.

Know that couldn't out run the Kushanada, they group attacked. Half the group attacked the one in front of them, while the Arrancars attack the ones that were behind them. Renji released his shikai Zabimaru, Rukia released her shikai and fired her Hakuren (**White Ripple**), Uryu fires his Licht Regen (**Light Rain**) a volley of arrows, and Ulquiorra fired a Byakurai (**Pale Lighting**) from his right index finger. Sadly the attacks had no effect on the leading Kushanada.

From behind the Arrancars charged their ceros. Skullak draw his sword and charged his black cero at the tip of his blade. Tia charge her yellow cero in her right hand and Grimmjow did the same with his red cero. Starrk point his right gun forward and charge his blue cero, while Nelliel charge her pink cero in her mouth. The Arrancars fired their ceros and were able to kill at least kill two Kushanada.

Back in front, Ichigo jumped forward and unleashed his Bankai. "Getsuga..." started Ichigo, but then his hollow mask suddenly materialized. "Tensho!" Ichigo unleashed his attack and destroyed all the Kushanada. When Ichigo landed his took for his mask and was completely shocked about it.

"Are you crazy!" yelled Rukia. "You could have gave us a warning!" "What were you thinking Ichigo?" yelled Uyru as everyone caught up. "That blast you used to take down the guard near whipped our out as well." "Well, maybe you Soul Reaper, but not us Arrancars," said Grimmjow smirked, but got smacked in the back of the head by Ulquiorra.

Ichigo was looking at his hand and said," Really, I sorry." What happen?" asked Renji. "I don't none," said Ichigo. "I actually didn't do anything, since I thought I lost my hollow power when I powers were gone and though they were still gone too because after getting my powers back I never was about to hollowfied before. Then just now the mask just appeared on its own."

Everyone looked surprised at what Ichigo just said. "So you once had hollow powers before?" asked Kokutō. "Yes, I did once," said Ichigo. "If so the atmosphere here in Hell must have reawaken it and bought it out," said Kokutō. "The air in this place summons a person's hidden instincts. If you let you guard down your power will consume you."

Everyone was still looking at the destruction that Ichigo made. "We have to hurry," said Kokutō as he ran off. "Hey, wait!" said Ichigo as he ran after Kokutō. Then all the Arrancars ran off too following them.

While, both Uyru and Ulquiorra looked a bit worried. "What's wrong Uryu and Ulquiorra?" asked Renji. "We know what Kurosaki can be like when he out of control," said Ulquiorra. "If what Kokutō just told us was true, then Hell dangerous place for him to be," said Uryu.

Then the group was running around several corners before coming to a road leading into the empty space. "Hey there no way to get across," said Ichigo. "Everyone get ready to jump!" yelled Kokutō.

Then everyone jumped into the vast, smoky chasm below, as they plunge into the cloud into the next level of Hell. They found themselves in an endless expanse of sea with many small stone islands circling the equator. The group landed on one shaped like a flower.

"This is strange, where are we?" asked Uryu as he and everyone else were looking around. Then Renji and a few other looked up at a large skeletal statue in the shape of a Kushanada. "Maybe it's a graveyard for those big guard," said Renji.

"Where is Yuzu?" asked Ichigo to Kokutō and Skullak was about to ask the same thing about Cirucci, when a voice said, "She's not here." Everyone turn it see the tentacle Sinner standing there. Then everyone looked around and saw all the other Sinners both groups saw. There was the hulking one, the giant one, the tall one, the feminine one, and the skinny one.

"Hand over my sister right now!" yelled Ichigo. "Hang over my wife as well!" demanded Skullak. "Don't worry you two, I give you what you want," said a voice above the two. The fat Sinner came crashing down, but both Ichigo and Skullak got out of the way.

"We can help you, but you have to help us too," said the fat Sinner. "You must be crazy," said Renji. "We can discuss this better without this annoying cloaks on," said the Sinner as he took his cloak off. "My name is Taikon and its very nice to meet you."

The tall Sinner removed his cloak and said, "I'm Zommari Rureaux." Zommari wore a standard Sinner uniform with his chain is where his hollow hole used to be. He still wears his skull earring and also wears a chain around his neck like a neckless. He also had black tattoo under his eyes and mouth along with a third eye on the center of his forehead. Ichigo and friend didn't know who he was, but Ulquiorra and the Arrancars did. They groan in annoyment to see him again.

The giant removed his cloak and said, "I'm Yammy Llargo and nice to see some many familiar face to crush." Yammy outfit cover his arm to his elbow and his lower have of his body to his abs. His chain was in the center of his chest. He also had several scar that remain for his last battle with Kenpachi and Byakuya. Everyone recognized Yammy and remember him too well.

The tentacle Sinner removed his cloak and said, "I go my the name Gunjō." The feminine Sinner removed his cloak and said, "I'm Luppi Antenor its good to half of you again." Luppi appears remain the same, though he does look a bit more muscular. His uniform only cover his looked half of his body will his upper remain exposed. Ichigo and friend didn't know how he was either, but the Arrancar know and Grimmjow the most, since he is grinning his teeth in anger to see Luppi again.

The skinny Sinner removed his cloak and said, "I'm Nnoitra Gilga and I hope you all really to died, but most you!" As he pointed at Nelliel. Nnoitra remained the same wearing a standard Sinner uniform and a gray bandage eyepatch around his right eye. Only Ichigo remembered the ruthless former Espada, while the Arrancars remembered him too. Nelliel felt both pity and anger too Nnoitra.

The last hulking Sinner removed cloak and said, "I'm Garogai...Welcome to Hell!" "That welcome is only one we want to come," said Gunjō. "The uninvited ones should leave this place."

Ichigo yell at the to return his sister and fired a Getsuga Tensho at Taikon, while Skullak silently fired his Cero Hoji de Corte too. Then both Yammy and Garogai came dropping down try to crush Ichigo and Skullak, but bot were about to jump back. Then Gunjō and Luppi came at that them, but both Grimmjow with his sword draw and Renji with Zabimaru released intercepted the two Sinners.

Evading the counter-strike from the lieutenant and Espada, the four Sinners dodged Rukia's and Ulquiorra's Byakurai. Landing behind Ichigo and Skullak, Taikon, Zommari, and Nnoitra attempted to strike at them, but Starrk shot a cero at Zommari, but he dodged using his impressive speed. Both Taikon and Nnoitra were hit by several of Uryu's arrows. Though Nnoitra skin was still powerful and he wasn't hurt at all. As for Taikon, appearing on his skin, a lip swallowed the arrows .

"That was very tasty!" said Taikon. Then Rukia fired a Sōkatsui, but Taikon swallowed it as well. He then fired a energy blast with force everyone to dodge it. Then Garogai and Yammy came down to crush Uryu and Starrk, but they both jumped out of the way and land on the flower structures edge.

Kokutō then landed beside them and said, "Carefully, their powers without their cloak on are much great then they were in the World of the Living." "You're kidding!" said Uryu and Starrk looked a bit shocked. Then Garogai and Yammy came at them again, but they three were forced to jump away.

Ichigo and Skullak ran u the rim too with Gunjō and Nnoitra in hot pursuit. Before they could go too far several light blue Kido blast along with a yellow and pink cero hit the two Sinners stopping them for a moment. As Rukia, Renji, Ulquiorra, Tia, Nelliel and Grimmjow closed in, Taikon fied several energy blast, which destroy most of the flower structure.

As the rack face crumbled beneath them. Ichigo, Skullak, Rukia, Renji, Ulquiorra, Tia, Nelliel, and Grimmjow decide to retreat as rock around them crashed in the water. Rising out of the water both Garogai and Yammy were holding giant circular stane slab. Both throw them and created two huge tidel waves that combined into one massive one. Both Rukia and Ulquiorra turn to face the massive wave that was coming at the group. Rukia released her shikai and fired a Hakuren, while Ulquiorra blasted a Hyōga Seiran (**Glacier Vapor Storm**) Kido. Both attacks froze the wave and the surface of the water solid.

Then the all the other Sinners broke through the ice and both Gunjō and Luppi smashed into Ichigo and Skullak , sending them all into another stone flower and all clashed again. Both Uryu and Starrk came to help, but before they could do anything, they had to dodge a blast the Taikon fired at them.

Rukia was worried about Ichigo, but then Garogai and Yammy came at her and Ulquiorra. Garogai shot his fist at Rukia, but she dodged out of the way as the Sinner retracted his fist and moved in along with Yammy. Rukia blasted Garogai with a Sōkatsui and Ulquiorra blast Yammy with a Shakkahō. The two Sinner were send crashing into the stone flower that Ichigo and Skullak were fighting in.

Skullak fired his Cero Hoji de Corte at Luppi, but he was barely about to dodge. Ichigo prepared to fire a Getsuga Tensho, but then his hollow mask appeared on once again. He a hesitating for a moment, but launched his attack.

Ichigo with Skullak came flying out of the explosion and landed on the rim of the flower. Kokutō land beside them and said, "Ichigo, Skullak your sister and wife are still pretty far down the road." "How far?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it," said Renji listening in. "Leave this guys to use." "If you stay here you just get in our way," said Uryu. "Yea and beside several of use want some pay back with our old comrades," said Grimmjow cracking his knuckles as the other Arrancars gather to help fight too.

"Just what the hell do you mean?" asked Ichigo. Then Rukia held his hand before Ichigo to stop him and said, "Its better to let Renji, Uryu, and Ulquiorra handle this. Come on lets go." Of course Ichigo didn't like this but had no choice. "All right fine! Rukia, Kokutō let's go!"

Skullak to his fellow comrades and said," Starrk you and the others got this handled right?" Starrk smirked and gave the thumb up. "Don't worry about us, we got some pay back we what to give to our former old comrades," said Grimmjow.

The four ran to the edge and Kokutō gave them a quick wave to follow him. He jumped of the ledge first followed by Skullak, Ichigo and Rukia. Kokutō and Skullak hit into the water first, but then Gunjō came running at them saying, "Where do you think you're going?"

Rukia blocked Gunjō's attack, but for her to stay behind at Ichigo when into the water. "I got to get pass him quickly!" said Rukia. Gunjō didn't seem to care that all and started to attack.

Nearby, both Starrk and his wife Tia were facing down Zommari. "Do you two think you can defeat me?" asked Zommari. "After become a Sinner my powers are even great the ever." Tia groan annoying to have to hear Zommari again. Starrk rolled as eyes and said, "It seem even after dying you still as arrogant ever, which you lead to your downfall again."

Ulquiorra was looking off to the side at the other battle for a moment when and shadow appeared over him. He looked to see Yammy grinning and looking down at him. "Ulquiorra its has been awhile." "Yes, it has!" said the former Espada. Yammy seemed to looking over Ulquiorra then said, "So you're a Soul Reaper now, which meant this isn't going to be a challenge at all."

Ulquiorra usefully turn his attention to Yammy and asked, "What do that supposed to mean?" "It mean if you become a Sinner like us you become even more powerful then before, but now you only a weak and pathetic Soul Reaper," said Yammy laughing. Ulquiorra the grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto and drew it. "Then I guess I'll show you the foolish of your word and show how much more powerful I've become." Then the two former comrades clashed against each other.

With Uryu, he was facing against Taikon. "So you decided to take me on directly. It that you plan?" said Taikon. "I believe you have some type of death wish." "No, its the opposite," said Uryu. "I though about it and concluded that my pride as a Quincy would not allow me to lose twice against the same opponent." Both move in quick speed as the started their fight.

Grimmjow was up against Luppi and still wasn't pleased to see him. "Well, Grimmjow I've be wait for this for a long time," said Luppi. "This time I'm ready for you and I'll kill you." Grimmjow laughed and said, "You kill me? What a joke! This fight will end that same way like before with be blowing of damn head off." Grimmjow charged right at Luppi and wasn't going to no mercy at all.

Nearby, Nelliel was staring down Nnoitra. The former 5th had his craze smile and was ready to kill. "Nelliel I've been wait for a long time for this," said Nnoitra as his held two of his scythes. "Now that I'm a Sinner my power if ever great the before. I'll show you that I'm more powerful and I'll kill you one and for all."

Nelliel sigh and said, "It seen you have changed at all after death Nnoitra. I still pity you, but I'm not going to hold back about you." She drew you Zanpakuto ready for battle. "This time don't expect me to show you mercy this time. I'll going to show you why it's not wise decision to face me when I'm in a bad mood." Nelliel gave Nnoitra a glare, but Nnoitra remain grinning. Both when at each other and clashed blades.

Garogai seen to look at the other fight for a moment, then looked to see Renji standing across from him. "Bankai!" said Renji releasing his Hihiō Zabimaru. "I own you one big guy," said Renji. "Do you remember our last battle? This time I'll teach you a lesson!" Renji's bankai when right at Garogai as it crashed down on him and their battle started.

**Inside the Hell's Fire**

_(Evil laugher)_

_Oh! Devon, won't go to Heaven._

_They're just another lost soul about to be mine again!_

_Leave them, we will receive them._

_It is beyond your control, if you'll ever meet again!_

_Devon, no longer living!_

_Who had been rendered unwhole._

_As a little child they were taken and then forsaken._

_You will remember it all and let it blow you mind again!_

_Devon lies beyond the portal. Take the word of one immortal!_

_Give your soul to me, for Eternity!_

_Release your life to begin another time with them._

_End your grief with me, there's another way. _

_Release your life! Take you place inside the fire with them!_

_Sever, now and forever!_

_You're just another lost soul about to be mine again._

_See them, you'll never free them._

_You must surrender it all would you like to meet again._

_Fire! All you desire!_

_As they begins to turn cold and run out of time._

_You will shiver till you deliver!_

_You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again!_

_Devon lies beyond the portal. Take the word of one immortal!_

_Give your soul to me, for Eternity!_

_Release your life to begin another time with them._

_End your grief with me, there's another way. _

_Release your life! Take you place inside the Fire with them!_

_Give your Soul to Me, for Eternity!_

_Release your Life to begin another Time with them._

_End your Grief with me, there's another way. _

_Release your Life! Take you place Inside the Fire with them!_

_Devon, no longer living!_

_Who had been rendered unwhole._

_As a little child they were taken and then forsaken._

_You will remember it all and let it blow you mind again!_

_(End Evil laughter) _

**Well, Ichigo, friends, and Arrancars have made it to Hell, but have run into several problems. Next time is an all out battle again the Soul Reapers and Arrancars again the Sinners. The Espada will also be release the new powers and abilities again their former comrades along with a few other surprises as well. So please read and review all! Would like to hear what you all think and how good the match are. **


	4. Soul Reapers and Arrancars vs Sinners

**Hell's Rising**

_Soul Reapers and Arrancars vs Sinners!_

Plunging through the bottom of the sea, Ichigo, Skullak, and Kokutō made in to the third level of Hell. The third level is a wasteland with pools of liquid dotting around the ground. "Where are we?" asked Ichigo.

"All we have to do is get through this level and we will arrive at the place they are using as a hideout," said Kokutō. "This that Yuzu is?" asked Ichigo. "And my wife is too?" asked Skullak.

"Now our best chances," said Kokutō. "Since your friends and comrades are keeping the enemy busy. Mean few of them will be at the hideout and that got to be good for us."

Suddenly, bursting out of a yellow pool was a Kushanada. It reached out to the three, but Kokutō pushed Ichigo out of the way and Skullak used sonido to move. Kokutō tried to attack, but Kushanada hit Kokutō and send crashing to the ground. The Sinner also got burn on his arm become of the yellow liquid on the guard.

The Kushanada then grabbed into the ground and pulled out chains in its grasps. Kokutō looked frighten, but before the Kushanada could do anything, Skullak slicing the guardian's arm off with his Cero Hoji de Corte. Ichigo came in next with his Hollow mask on and used his Getsuga Tensho to cuts the entire guardian in half.

He took his mask off, going next to Kokutō, and flash stepping away from their current location. Skullak appeared next to them and Ichigo asked, "Are you Ok Kokutō?" He was in pain, but said, "This is nothing to me. What about you? You were get hollowfied." "Yea, but I gotten use to it now," said Ichigo.

Seeing Kokutō still in pain, Ichigo want to help, but Kokutō refused. He said, "Here in Hell this is normal and we deal with his type of thing all the time. Never mind me, you need to focus your energy in saving your sister."

Ichigo helped Kokutō to his knees and asked, "Kokutō way are you so concerned with my sister? You talked about it before we came here. You said you sold your heart to darkness. So you could protect something important to you, something you cared about. It was someone that was related to you wasn't it?" Skullak listen in and was curious about what they were talking about.

"Yea, I had a younger sister too," said Kokutō "I loved her very much, but I was responsible for her death. She died because I was a terrible brother. After that nothing really matter anymore. She was everyone think to me."

Ichigo felt terrible for Kokutō's lose and pain. "Ichigo promise me that you will save your sister!" said Kokutō. "You can't let her go through the terror my sister go through."

Ichigo nodded and Kokutō struggled back up to his feet. "On the other hand, I can only image," said Kokutō as a slowly started to walk away. "It mustn't sound very convincing for a guy that was condemned to Hell for his sins."

Ichigo truly felt sorry for what Kokutō had gone through. "Lets Go Ichigo and Skullak!" yelled Kokutō. "If we don't hurry and save you sister and wife. We would be letting down you friends and comrades that are holding back the enemy.

Ichigo agreed as the two dived down to the next level. Skullak slowly started to follow, but something didn't seem right to him. Why would someone that had a strong care to his sister end up in Hell and not Soul Society. Something seem off, but could worry about it that much right now. Not until he saved Cirucci from this evil place.

* * *

Meanwhile, high above the water-like sky, burst Renji with his Bankai and had Garogai in its jaws. Tossing the Sinner, Renji attacked again, but Garogai grabbed the Bankai my its jaws. "No good...your to weak," said Garogai.

He tossed the Bankai, but Renji stop him and said, "Oh I'm not done yet." He fired his Hikotsu Taihō and send Garogai crashing down into one of the pools of yellow liquid.

Garogai emerged out, but was injured my the yellow liquid that burn him. "You are going to pay for that!" said the Sinner, but fell to one knee. "Is he injured by landing in the yellow liquid?" said Renji. "Then if that all it takes. Then let try it one more time!"

Renji was prepare to fire another Hikotsu Taihō, but Garogai punched at the attack with his fist glowing in green energy. He was about to stop Renji's attack and shatter his Bankai in its spared segments. This surprised Renji very much.

"My turn! Ready?" said Garogai as he punched Renji, which launching his fist and send Renji upward. Reattaching his fist, as Renji crashed down. Garogai stomped on Renji and said, "It's all over!"

"It over already for you!" said Renji. He slammed his handle of his Bankai to the ground and the Banaki's segments started glowing red and floating upward. "Higa Zekkō ! (**Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang**)" The segments crashing down on Garogai, stabbing and killing him. "You shouldn't have underestimated my Zabimaru," said Renji grinning victorious.

* * *

Else where near by, Zommari landed and looked up at Starrk as his pointed his pistol at him and fired at cero. Using his speed, Zommari dodged the cero without a problem. Starrk remained floating in the air, but not to high. He tried to a lock on Zommari, but couldn't because of his speed. Everything Starrk got the former Espada in his sites, he just disappears and this was become very annoying to both Starrk and Lilynette.

Tia was about to help, but suddenly someone tackled into her. She saw a hollow-like Sinner with bat-like wing on his arms. "Who are you?" asked Tia. "I'm called Shrieker."

Tia looked slightly shocked for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "I see, your were that hollow that we once hear a bit about and was send to Hell are being killed." "That is me and you must be one of the Espada I've heard about," said Shrieker. " Once I devour you, I'll be a huge power up and be even stronger at a Sinner."

Tia looked disgusted at the former hollow. Shrieker then threw Tia to the ground, but she landed gracefully. Through when she looked around herself, she saw hundreds of Shrieker's small frog-like creature pets.

"Now kill her my pets!" said Shrieker. The frog creatures open their forehead and were about to launched their explosive leeches. Tia drew her Zanpakuto and held it downward. "Destroy, Tiburon!" She was surround in a heart-shape of water as she released. The frog got caught in the water and tore apart by Tia's powerful spiritual energy. The water splashed down and Tia stood in her beautiful Resurrección.

Surprising Shrieker didn't look that worried at all and was grinning evilly. Tia the notes that she was surrounded by thousands of leaches around her. She thought they must have survived when the frog creatures were killed. Shrieker laughed and said, "Its all over!" He used his tuning fork tongue and make all the leeches explode. Tia was caught in the explosion and couldn't escape.

After the explosion calmed down, Shrieker landed to see the damage. Tai survived, but was burned over her body and was barely about to stand, but she used her shark tooth pata to keep her balance. "Now to finish you!" said Shrieker holding his arm out and had several of his leeches sticking out.

Tia regain her balance and glared at the arrogant former lower level Adjuchas. "You fool! Now allow be to show you my true power," said Tia. Then she surrounded herself in yellow and black spiritual energy and her appearance also begone to change as well.

Tia's bone armor over her chest become more claw like over them and barely covered over them. Her bone skirt was also gone too. Her mask remain over her neck remain the same and a her spine-bone that connected with her neck remain. It started between her chest, going down her smooth stomach, and stopping between her legs or lower abdomen. Her sclera also become black too. She also had three dark blue lightning shaped tattoos on both her upper arms and two more on both side of her thighs. She wore black leather material over her hand and up to her elbows. Her lower arms are covered in bone like remains. Her feet up to her knees are also cover in the black leather material too and had bone remain over her legs too up to her thighs. Over her rear was two large fins and her shark tooth pata turned into a pata spear.

Shrieker looked completely shocked and frighten. He could barely remain standing and couldn't even move al all. "What the hell is going on!" he yelled.

"Resurrección Segunda Etapa: Emperatriz Reina Tiburón! ( **Empress Shark Queen**)" said Tia. She held her spear up and then all the sudden all the pool of yellow liquid that were near her came to her and was collected above her.

"What the hell is happening?" yelled Shrieker. "I'm able to manipulate over water or any type of liquids," said Tia. "Now to finish you for good. Cero Tiburón Reina Cascada! (**Zero Shark Queen Waterfall**)" Using the yellow liquid for her Cascada, she combiner it with her Cero Oscuras.

The powerful attack hit Shrieker and coming vaporize him into nothing. Then Tia sealed her Resurrección, but fellow to her knees and was breathing very tried. This was the first time she used Segunda Etapa and it more out of her then she thought.

* * *

Back with Starrk, he was rubbing his eyes in tiredness. Zommari speed has be very annoying that he still was able to lock-on to him for a hit. Zommari also noticed Starrk's moment of weakness and took his chance to strike.

Zommari stood a few feet away from Starrk and said, "It seem the Primera isn't that powerful after all. So don't think about using you wolf ability. They would be able to catch me and I'll just put them under my control."

Then opening all over Zommari's uniform open and eyes were opening up. "Now I will control you and you much do what I command!" Starrk held his arm of in a defensive position and used his own spiritual energy too block Zommari's attempted to control him.

"You still arrogant as ever and underestimate your opponents like always," said Starrk. "I guess its time to end this for good. Now allow us to show you our true power and form." Starrk then was surrounded in blue flaming spiritual energy.

Then Starrk and Lilynette separated once again. Starrk appears with his legs that are covered with blue flame like fur acting as pants. He also has claws replacing his fingernails and a flaming tail . He maintains most of his human form, but he had wolf like ears. As for Lilynette, she appears as a young woman with waist length long green hair. She wields two sabers that resemble scimitar with katana like hilt and oblong guard. She wears a grey fur vest and white-colored briefs.

"Resurrección Segunda Etapa: El Rey Lobo del la Luna! (**Resurrection Second Stage: The Wolf King of the Moon**)" said both of them. "So this is the second release I've heard about," said Zommari. "It doesn't matter, I'll still be able to win this fight."

Then Lilynette combine her two scimitar together and become a slightly large version of her former blades. Suddenly before Zommari knew it, Lilynette sonido before him and strike at him. Zommari just was barely able to dodge, but a nasty injure across the left side of his abdomen.

Zommari held his side and said, "I did expect you to become that fast!" "Well, to had for you because now that were are in our second from we can't be beaten," said Lilynette as she held of sword high. "Behold, this is Espada de la Luna (**Sword of the Moon**) the most powerful blade in all of Hueco Mundo. I can easily end you by slicing you up, but I have blast you and you annoying arrogance away!"

Lilynette charged a large lime green cero in her right hand. " Más Fuerte del Cero! (**Strongest Cero**)" Lilynette's most powerful cero when at Zommari, but the former Espada was barely able to dodge it. The cero missed Zommari, but it one of the mountains and completely destroy it.

Zommari looked very worried see an attack that could destroy a mountain. _"This isn't good at all," _thought Zommari. _"I need to get away!" _Zommari then started to retreat to get away.

Starrk step forward and said, "You think you can just ran away from use after everything you have done to the other? I not think so!" Then Starrk surround himself into particles of light. " Alfa de Lobo Huelga! (**Alpha Wolf Strike**)" Move at an incredible speed, he charged right to Zommari. Not able to get away, Zommari watched at his end came. Starrk made a powerful explosion of energy that completely vaporized Zommari into nothingness.

After Lilynette returned to Starrk's side and disappears. Starrk return to his Resurrección from and Lilynette back into pistols. "Its all over and I really how you don't have to see him again," said Lilynette. "Yea, but to seem Tia is also finish with her fight as well, but is tried. She must have used Segunda Etapa too, but unlike me and Skullak, she seem to be all worn out." So Starrk sonido off to where his wife was and to make should she was Ok.

* * *

Meanwhile else where, Ulquiorra's fight against Yammy appeared to be even at the moment. Ulquiorra's short size and flash step speed let him easily dodge all the punched Yammy was throwing at him. However, Yammy might be slow, but his defensive power of his Hierro that he still had, was stronger then it used to be and Ulquiorra's blade wasn't able to cut him.

"What's the matter Ulquiorra?" asked Yammy. "It seems that you're not as strong as you used to be. Like a said before you becoming a Soul Reaper has made you weaker, which I've become more powerful as a Sinner." Ulquiorra seemed to ignore what Yammy said and pointed his Zanpakuto forward.

"Echo, Batto (**Bat**)!" said Ulquiorra as he tapped sword on the ground and then an echo-like sound attack hit Yammy. The giant Sinner cover his ears in pain and yelled. "What Going On!"

"Behold my Zanpakuto's true ability," said Ulquiorra as his silent his blade as he talked. "My sword now is a sound based Zanpakuto that I can use sound based ability against my opponents. The sound effects all eveyone expect of help, which sound like a peaceful echo to me."

Yammy looked at Ulquiorra in shock, but Ulquiorra tip on his sword again and let out sonic blast on Yammy. The former giant Espada held his ears in pain and be was becoming more anger and annoyed.

Suddenly Yammy was glowing in red spiritual energy and charged a bit. His size and muscular glow twice in size then previous before. His eyes when completely blank or white and is gain a bone mouth guard over his lower part of his face.

"You must have forgotten Ulquiorra," said Yammy. "Rage is my power still and the more anger I become the more powerful I get too." He then threw a punch at Ulquorra, but he flash stepped out of the way, but Yammy left a big crater behind after his fist hit the ground.

Then Ulquiorra appeared above Yammy. He held out his left hand and created a green energy lance. "Tsuki no Hikari! **(Light of the Moon**)" Ulquiorra throw his lance and it pieced right threw Yammy's left shoulder.

Yammy looked shocked and said, "What that attack you just you. Wasn't that..." Though before Yammy could finish, Ulquiorra interrupted him. "Yes, I still have several of my signature attacks the I use to have as an Arrancar, but now their Kido based attacks now."

Then Ulquiorra sheathed his sword beck into his green sheath. He when put his hands together and began to focus his power. He spend his hand apart and created a large green lightning lance. Ulquiorra grabbed it and held it into a throwing position.

"No, it can be!" said Yammy taking a few steps back. "Inazuma no Ransu! (**Lance of Lightning**) Unlike myself when I was an Arrancar, I have completely master the control of my ultimate attack as a Soul Reaper. Farewell Yammy," said Ulquiorra.

He throw his lance right to Yammy as the Sinner could only watch as his end come at him. When the lance hit him, in piece right threw his chest and created a massive explosion that completely vaporized Yammy into nothingness. Ulquiorra land at the edge of the crater and looked at it for a moment. He turn away and walked away in silent.

* * *

Elsewhere, rain down from the sky were thousands spiritual arrows at Taikon. "You're wasting your time,' said Taikon as he ate/aborbed all the arrows. Uryu was annoyed, but Taikon fired several energy blast at the Quincy. Uryu dodged with Hirenkyaku (**Flying Screen Step**) and when at the Sinner with his Seele Schneider (**Soul Cutter**). Uryu try to slice Taikon across the cheek, but he absorbed the spiritual blade.

"That's good!" said Taikon. "It tastes different, but it don't bother me. Stop of this useless resistance." Both land back on the ground and Taikon continued to talk. "Let's get this over with. Let me kill you already." He fired an energy blast, but dodged it.

Uryu used his second Seele Schneider to cut Taikon across the side, but was absorbed. "You're wasting you time," said Taikon. "I don't think so!" said Uryu using his third Seele Schneider and hit Taikon on his shoulder, but it was aborbed again.

Uryu fired his fourth Seele Schneider with his bow, but Taikon smacked it away. "Was that you best shot?" asked Taikon. "You at as strong as I thought you would be." "Lets see you feel that way after you check out this little number," said Uyru.

He grabbed his last Seele Schneider with his bow and said, "I've been save it for you." Then He fired it! "I'm keep tell you, you're wasting you time," said Taikon as his open a mouth to absorb the Seele Schneider, but it suddenly stop right before him.

"What the hell?" asked Taikon. Then four beam shot out and surrounded Taikon trapping him in a blue box. "Gert Schnelder (**Siege Cutter**), it creates a barrier similar to the of Sprenger (**Explosion**) by surrounded an opponent high density Reishi," explained Uryu.

Taikon seemed confused and asked, "But this don't make any sense? My attack was perfect I should have sucked up all you Reishi. Why I am in here?" "There was more Reishi around," said Uryu. "I helped myself to yours."

Then three cut on Taikon open and leaked out Reishi. "I created several tiny injury around your body," said Uryu. "I did it with Seele Schneider, which allow Reishi to be released and flow out of you. You not the only one around here that knows how to absorb reishi and in the process use it as you own weapon."

Uyru pull out a Gintō (**Silver Tube**) and Tiakon looked frighten. "Quincy just more better at it," said Uryu. "As you are about to discover." He tossed the Gintō over at the Seele Schneider and open. The box began to shrink or contracted as Uyru turn away and the boxed exploded and destroyed Taikon.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time, Grimmjow was fight against Luppi, but was having trouble. He was using his Resurrección, but Luppi increase in power after becoming a Sinner as was giving Grimmjow problems.

Grimmjow had his speed and power, but Luppi now was able to fighting with a number of tentacles from his back. They were more strongest then this original eight he had as an Arrancars and overpowering Grimmjow with the shear number of them. Grimmjow was able to slice them apart with claws, but it seem that ever time the ripped one apart, two more came at him.

Luppi was just standing there letting his tentacles attack with several of them have spike on them. Grimmjow was holding them off, but was becoming tried. He was become very annoyed and anger, which Luppi just mocked and laughed at him.

Then one of Luppi's tentacles got a lucky hit on Grimmjow. Now Luppi got his changed to beat Girmmjow around with his tentacles and smack several on Grimmjow and send him crashing into the ground. He then launched one of his spiked cover tentacle down at Grimmjow to finish him.

"Yes, I've done it! I finally defeated Grimmjow!" laughed Luppi believing it won. Then when the smoke clear from below, Luppi looked shocked to see Grimmjow alive. It seemed that he stopped Luppi's last attack on him with his claw and was glaring very angry at him.

Grimmjow ripped apart Luppi's spiked tentacle and surround himself in blue and black spiritual energy. "To think I'm going to have to use this against you," said Grimmjow. "Though I don't mind showing you my true power. It will make it more satisfying to see your fear before I Kill You!"

Then all of Grimmjow's armor shattered and his formed changed. His appearance didn't change that much, but he did look slightly more muscular. His lower half of his body was wearing teal-like pants and he a long dark blue tail. His hand remained claws, but from his claws to his elbow were black. His light blue hair remained long and the same. He gain a dark teal furry collar around his neck and his ears remain the same. His blueish-green tattoo under his eyes extend and now cover round his eyes and the upper side of his head. He mask remain were now on the side of his forehead next to this eyes, which his became blueish-gold and his sclera become black.

"Resurrección Segunda Etapa: Pantera Rey! (**Panther King**)" Grimmjow let out a roar that made a shockwave that send Luppi fly back a bit. Grimmjow was grinning again and was going to enjoy every moment of this.

Luppi wasn't going to back down and launched all his tentacles at Grimmjow. The Espada swiped his claws forward and used his Desgarrón. He launched his ultimate attack and the tens spiritual blades sliced and ripped apart all of Luppi's tentacles in mid-air that was now cover in so much blood.

Before a shocked looking Luppi could do anything, Grimmjow sonido before him with his incredible speed and impaled his left hand right through Luppi. He coughed up blood and cursed at Grimmjow saying, "Damn...You!"

Grimmjow remained grinning and said, "I find it ironic that you doing to die again the same way like the first time." Grimmjow pointed his right index finger out and charged a black cero with a blue outline. He fired his cero oscuras and complately vaporized Luppi's upper half of his body. The lowere half fell into one of the acid like yellow liquid pools and melted away. Grimmjow land back on the ground and sealed his Resurrección. He walked off still grinning over his victory.

* * *

Elsewhere, Nelleil was having trouble against Nnoitra. He was a lot more powerful then he used to be. She was one the defensive and could only block or dodge his two scythes. Nnoitra on the other hand was enjoying himself. Not letting up one bit, he continue in onslaught of strikes and wasn't going to not anytime at all.

Then Nnoitra swung one of his scythes with great force at Nelliel. She blocked it with her blade, but was send flying back and hit the rocky wall. Nelliel recovered fast, but knew she could win like this. She should tell that Nnoitra knew that too, but was wait for her to go full power. So that he would be able to kill her at her strongest and prove that he's more powerful now.

Nelliel stood her ground and held her Zanpakuto before herself. "Praise, Gamuza!" In a burst spiritual power, Nelliel enter her centaur Resurrección. She held her double side lance back and said, "Lanzador Verde!" She throw her lance at Nnoitra with great force.

Nnoitra however, revealed under his bandaged uniform two more arm holding scythes. He then grabbed his chain that were connected to his four scythes and started to swing them around together. After getting enough momentum, he redirected his scythes at Nellie's lance.

The weapon when at each other and collided in power. However, Nnoitra's scythes overpowered Nelliel's lance and sliced right through half of it. Nelliel looked in disbelief see have of his weapon destroy. Nnoitra started laughing madly and asked, "So what are you going to do now Nelliel? With a half destroyed lance I can't see you being about to defeat me now."

Nelliel clutched her fist and gave Nnoitra a serious glare. She might have lost have of her weapon, but she still have several other tricks left to use.

She then charged towards Nnoitra with great speed. As she charged, she was building up a large amount of spiritual energy. Then Nelliel was surrounded in green lighting that she builded-up. "Rayo Verde Trastos! (**Green Lightning Tackle**)" She tackled into Nnoitra with great power and send him flying back.

Then Nnoitra revealed his last two other arm under his bandaged uniform and stab the two scythes he was holding in them into the ground. He slid back a bit more, but was able to stop himself. Nnoitra cracked his neck and had to admit that was quite a strong attack.

Nelliel then sonido to where her broken lance was and pick up the good half that was still fine. She held the one side lance back and with her strength throw it at Nnoitra. "Verde Estallo Fuego! (**Green Fire Outburst**)" Her lance then become entirely concentrated into green flames.

Nnoitra held all six of his scythe's blade together former a shape of a shield. As the flaming lance hit the shield position blade, a large explosion was created. Nelliel held her right hand out and her lance reappear back into it. As the smoke cleared, she looked surprised that Nnoitra was still standing and hardly injured at all. He was burn a bit is several places on his body, but other then that he was perfectly find.

"I got to you Nelliel you new moves are not half bad," said Nnoitra. "However their you still are no whereas powerful as I am. It appears you done, so I hope you make any final wish because I'm about to end you right one." As Nnoitra held all his scythes into an attack position and was ready to strike.

Nelliel lowered her lance and head. "I see. I was hoping not to use this, but for you I'll stop holding back and show you my true power and form." Nelliel was then surround by pink and black spiritual energy. As her appeared changed, Nnoitra looked shocked and his jaw hanging a bit.

Nelliel was now standing back on two legs. Her lower half of her body was covered in green fur and her feet become hooves. She also had a long black tail too. She wears a knight-like armored plating over her chest and have armored shoulder pads too. Her stomach area was exposed and she dark pink tattoo on her stomach, shoulders, and chin. She wears black glove like clothing over her hands and arm up too her shoulders. What was left of her mask remain was two curved back horn of top of her head. Her hair remained long, but her sclera become black. She also now wielded a knight-like shield in her left hand and a single-sided lance in her right hand.

"Resurrección Segunda Etapa: Antílope Caballero! (**Antelope Knight**)" Nelliel glare at Nnoitra with her new looking eyes and Nnoitra got a shiver down his spin. He never truth seen Nelliel with a frightening looking in her eyes and I looked like she wasn't going to show no mercy at all. Though another part of Nnoitra become completely frustrated seeing Nelliel reaching a new level of power too.

"No, this can't be," said Nnoitra. "I'm the strongest and will forever be. It doesn't matter it you gain this second release form, I will was be the strongest not matter what. I refused to see you as an equal or strong. You will never defeat me no matter what power have you've gain. NEVER!" Nnoitra charged at Nelliel in blind rage and ready to cut her down with his scythes.

Nnoitra clashed is scythes at Nelliel, but she defended with her shield. After a minute of attacking, Nnoitra noticed that his scythes were not even leaving any mark on the shield. _"What's going on? Why can my blades destroy that shield? It should have, since my scythes are twice as powerful then they used to be. So why can at destroy is already." _

Then using all his strength, Nnoitra brought all his scythes down all at once at Nelliel's shield. Suddenly all of Nnoitra's blades shattered into pieces. He looked in completely shocked in what happen. "What the hell just happen?"

Nellile held her shield froward and said, "This is the shield that can't not be broken throw. It's indestructible and no attack can shatter it." She the held her lance forward and said, "This is the lance that can piece threw anything. There is almost nothing that is able to stop it or block it."

Nelliel her lance back and said, "It over Nnoitra. Lanzador Verde!" Throwing her lance forward, Nnoitra watched in disbelieve at it came at him and pierced right threw on the left side of his chest. He was sent flying back and got nailed to a rocky wall. Nnoitra was still alive, but was badly injured and coughing up blood.

Nelliel used sonido and appeared before Nnoitra. She grabbed her lance and pulled it out of him. Nnoitra had a weak grin on his face and said, "Damn, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was a good fun fight Nelliel. Never truly thought you had it in you, but I must admit that are a strong warrior. So at least end this for me and give me a warrior's death."

Nelliel nodded and pointed her right index finger at him. She charged a black cero with a pink outline and fired her cero oscuras. It vaporized Nnoitra, but he remain proudly smiling in the end. She resealed her Resurrección and walked away. Nelliel also hoped that the grudged they had was finally over.

* * *

Meanwhile far away, Rukia was fighting with Gunjō. The Sinner show the massive explosion and said, "Taikon!" See that his comrade got killed. Seeing her chance Rukia made her move to strike, but she was grabbed my four of Gunjō's tentacles and dangled her upside down. He also had three smaller tentacles appearing out of his bandaged wrapped around the upper part of his head.

"From what I can tell. Both Taikon and Garagai along with those former Arrancars have all been defeated, said Gunjō. "This is not what we had plan, but the results still acceptable." Rukia then swung her sword to get free, but Gunjō broken it and shocked Rukia.

"Now die if you please," said Gunjō. He constricted his tentacles round Rukia and squeeze her to death. As Rukia screamed, Gunjō said, "You have a lovely voice as you scream."

Appearing to be die, Gunjō throw Rukia on the ground. He turned and said, "Very good! Now to go and finish of the other ones in their weaken states." Then as he was about to leave, Gunjō sensed a powerful spiritual pressure behind him. As he turned, Rukia was alive and standing with a white spiritual energy surrounding her. Rukia also reconnected her broken blade back together. She held her Zanpakuto forward and said a single word, "Bankai!"

Then Rukia gave off a burst of a blight, white light with a mini blizzard surrounding her. Gunjō held his tentacle arm before himself. Then when the light died down, the Sinner looked shocked at what he saw before him.

""Bankai, Shirayuki Shiro Tsukihime! ( **White Snow, White Moon Princess** )" Rukia's black hair grew longer and she was now wearing a white kinomo with a tria on the top of her head made of ice. Her Zanpakutō is now a crescent shape pure white double edge scythe and the scythe has a snowflake shaped pattern between the blades,

Suddenly before Gunjō knew it, all of his front tentacles were sliced into pieces. The Sinner looked in shocked how must more powerful and faster Rukia has become. Though before he could do anything, Rukia's scythe pierced righting throw the center of Gunjō's chest. Then his body started to freeze up until only his head and a bit of his upper body was left. The rest of Gunjō shattered like ice and his remain fell to the ground.

Rukia's Banaki faded away, but she fell back on the ground too. Rukia was out of breathe, since this was the first time she used her Bankai. Then Uryu, Renji, Ulquiorra, and all the Arrancars appeared with Hirenkyaku, Flash Step, and Sonido.

"Rukia!" yelled Renji. "Not worry I'm all right," she said. Then the all heard Gunjō chuckling. "You fight better then I expected," he said the remains of him started to freeze. "As opponents your quite surprising! You see I actually was planning to take you down with me, but that Ok. The possibility of use dying was part of the plan all along. Everything is going according to plan."

"What was that?" asked Uryu. "What the hell are you talking about?" "Sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't tell you that," said Gunjō as he shatter to piece and laugh madly in the wind.

Everyone looked shocked or worried. "What's going on?" asked Rukia. "What have we gotten into?" Everyone else thought the same thing too.

**We Are One!**

_Oh, Oh ,Oh! Oh, Oh ,Oh! _

_Oh, Oh ,Oh! Oh, Oh ,Oh! _

_We walk alone in the unknown._

_We live to win another victory!_

_We are the young Dying sons. _

_We live to change the face of History!_

_So be afraid, It's the price we pay. _

_The only easy day was yesterday. _

_So hear our voice! We have a choice!_

_It's time to face it!_

_We are one! We are one!_

_We are one! We will stand together!_

_Number one! Number one!_

_The chosen Ones!_

_We are one! We are one!_

_We will fight forever!_

_We are one and we won't die out!_

_We are the Bold United souls._

_We live to win another victory. _

_Our sacred scars show who we are and tell the story of our memories!_

_Don't be afraid, It's the price we pay. _

_The only easy day was yesterday. _

_So hear our voice! We have a choice!_

_It's time to face it!_

_We are one! We are one!_

_We are one! We will stand together!_

_Number one! Number one!_

_The chosen Ones!_

_We are one! We are one!_

_We will fight forever!_

_We are one and we won't die out!_

_We walk alone in the unknown._

_We live to win another victory!_

_Our sacred scars show who we are._

_It's time to face it! Face It!_

_We are one! We are one!_

_We are one! We will stand together!_

_Number one! Number one!_

_The chosen Ones!_

_We are one! We are one!_

_We will fight forever!_

_We are one and we won't die out!_

_We are one! We are one! Yeah!_

_Number one! Number one!_

_And we won't die out!_

_We are one! We are one! Yeah!_

_Number one! Number one!_

_And we won't die out!_

**Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this battle. Everyone showing out move or ability to defeat the Sinners. Next time it's Ichigo, Skullak, Kokutō turn to fight. They must defeat Baraggan, Shuren, and his revived underlings. Will Ichigo and Skullak save the one they care about or this their something that they even know about? So please review and tell me what you think OK! **


	5. Battle, Betray, and Return

**Hell's Rising**

_Battle, Betray, and Return!_

As Ichigo, Kokutō, and Skullak were going down a stairway in mist to the fourth level of Hell. They passed by a number of tiny houses with on wall missing and a flame flickering inside. As Ichigo gazed at them, he tripped and fell to the ground.

Kokutō walked up to him and asked, "You Ok?" He also offered out his hand to help Ichigo up. "Yea, I'm fine," said Ichigo as his took Kokutō's hand and was pulled up.

"Be care," said Kokutō. "Right!" said Ichigo as his followed Kokutō down the stairs. Skullak was still standing there for a bit before following them. He still felt like something wasn't right at all, but he was still going to keep an eye out, since something might happen later.

As they exit out a rock, they saw a splitting waterfall of the yellow liquid in two, which was going down into the deepest level of Hell. As the moved Ichigo stop and looked at the black sand dotted with rock. "This sand is strange," said Ichigo. "I sense spiritual pressure." Skullak nodded in agreement sense all of spiritual energy about the area they were in.

"Well, that's because it's not sand," said Kokutō. "It's actually made out of the crushed bones of millions of Sinners." "What?" asked Ichigo looking surprised. Even Skullak too was shocked to heard that.

"They get repeatedly crushed or killed my the Kushanada until their spirit are broken," explained Kokutō. "Ultimately their bodies fall apart and burn completely by the flame of Hell. This desert is what becomes of Sinner in the end. No matter how far go, there is no freedom in Hell."

"What do you mean no freedom" asked Ichigo. "You guys when to Karakura Town didn't you?" "Also when to Las Noches in Hueco Mundo too," said Skullak.

"The Kushanada's reach extend to there as well," said Kokutō. "In the end we are unable to escape. We are trapped here. Each of us tormented in pain and crumble away. Listen Ichigo, if we are successful and able to get your sister back, I need to ask if you can do me a favor?"

Kokutō turned to Ichigo and Ichigo asked, "What is it?" "Can you...free me from Hell," asked Kokutō, which Ichigo looked a bit surprised, while Skullak narrowed his eyes. "More then anything I want is to be reborn. Reborn so I can see my sister again to speak and to apologize to her."

Ichigo still looked both shocked and touched. He had a series look and said, "All right, if its within my power I'll help you." "Thank you," said Kokutō. "Let's hurry, they are beyond that hill." Kokutō pointed out.

Ichigo started running and was determined to save his sister. Skullak walked by Kokutō, but stop of a moment as they stared at each other. Both didn't seem to trust each other, but Skullak was more determined to save his wife right now. He ran off to catch up to Ichigo and Kokutō followed them.

As Ichigo and Skullak reached the top of the hill, they looked into the distance in shock by what they see. Cirucci holding a unconscious Yuzu were in a small cage that was dangling from a large skeleton with rods impaled in it above a pool of lava.

"YUZU!" yelled Ichigo as he charged down the hill. "CIRUCCI!" yelled Skullak as he followed. Cirucci looked to see her husband on his way to save her and cried tears of joy. Both Ichigo and Skullak slip on the sand before leaping onto a rock and flied toward the skeleton.

Then an orange gleam shine from the top of the skull and a blot of fire flied at Ichigo. Ichigo cut the blast, but saw several more coming at him, so he jumped out of the way of them, while Skullak seem to be ignored of the moment. Ichigo landed on a stone finger, while Skullak stood below next to him.

On top of the skull was Shuren and Baraggan. The former King outfit was a standard Sinner uniform, but he also wore a ripping up dark purple robe with a black fur collar. Ichigo glared at Shuren with anger, while Skullak looked at Baraggan in shock.

"Welcome Ichigo Kurosaki and Skullak Tuma," said Shuren. "Let my sister go!" yelled Ichigo. "And my wife as well!" said Skullak as he was try to keep an eye on both the enemy and his Cirucci.

"My name by the way is Shuren. Listen carefully, if you what to save you sister's and wife's life. You have no choice to do what I say." Ichigo slightly lowered his blade, but Skullak said, "Lord Baraggan why are you doing this?" Baraggan looked to Skullak, but remain silent. "I understand the Hell is a terrible place, but still why did you have to kidnap my wife and force me to coming to the place after all the thing I've done to finally bring peace to Hueco Mundo!" Baraggan eyes slightly widen after hearing that.

Then Kokutō caught up with his blade ready and said, "Stop giving order are you two going to take on the three of use?" Shuren chucked and asked, "How said we were by ourselves? Sinner can't not die once they are in Hell. Kokutō you should have know that my now right?"

Kokutō then looked shocked and said, "We are too late." "Gunjō, Taikon, Garogai!" announced Shuren the name of his followers. The three streams of lava bursted of the pool. They then started to take on the form of the three fallen Sinner they encountered earlier. This surprised Ichigo, Skullak and Kokutō.

"They were give a critical assignment of separating the three of you from you friends with those former arrancars. They died willingly, so they can return here." "Impossible!" said Kokutō. "How can the get back here so fast?"

The three Sinner were back to normal and fully revived again. "Not so smart are you Kokutō," said Gunjō. "Now you pay for interfering." Gunjō unleashed at barrage of tentacles at Kokutō, but he was able to jump back and dodge them. "Kokutō!" yelled Ichigo worried about him.

"Go recuse your sister! Don't worry about me!" said Kokutō. Taikon came at Kokutō, but Kokutō slash as him, though didn't work. "Why would a Sinner like you be friendly with a human?" asked Taikon. Then Garogai came crashing down at Kokutō, which forced him to evade once again.

Ichigo was worried, but before he could do anything he flash step away to dodge Shuren's attack. Skullak the draw he sword as Baraggan came at him with his axe and clashed weapons with each other.

"Allow my to keep you company," said Shuren. Using his fire manipulated powers, he gave Ichigo problems. Firing several fire bolts at Ichigo, the orange hair Soul Reaper could only run for the moment.

Shuren flew at Ichigo and asked, "Are you ready to give in to my demands?" "Never!" yelled Ichigo as he strike at Shuren.

As for Skullak, he was on the defensive against Baraggan. All he could do was block against Baraggan's axe, though Baraggan was now more stronger then he was before. With a powerful swing of his axe, Baraggan send Skullak crashing into one of the stone fingers.

Skullak was weaken a bit, but still stood strong. "Your majesty I don't understand why you're doing this," asked Skullak. "I done my very best as King and finally bought true peace to our world. I've defeat all those that could have be a threat and even killed your own brother Mordrath."

Baraggan looked at him a surprised and said, "Impressive, but still to me you haven't prove your self as King yet. You mighty have become an impressive leader, but one of your greatest weaken is have a Queen because of her she will hold you back and you'll never become the true ruler of Hueco Mundo."

"No, you're wrong!" said Skullak. "Cirucci is everything to me, but also help be the best I can to lead our people into a better future. I done some must to make Arrancars the proud warriors they should be!"

"Then to prove yourself to me, you must defeat me!" said Baraggan. "Show me full power and prove me wrong. Show me how powerful you have become as a King and don't hold back. I want to see that you have become the powerful King and the best way to do that is to defeat me the former King."

Baraggan's quick speech gave Skullak the confidence he need to raise his sword once again and was ready to fight back against Baraggan. Then the former King reached out at Skullak with his left hand with was surrounded in yellow spiritual energy. Skullak dodged Baraggan's grip, but when he touched the stone finger it started to rot away.

"Your powers!" said Skullak surprised. "Yes, I still have them, said Baraggan. "It appears that as a Sinner I'm more powerful then I used to be."

"When why not use that power to rule over Hell?" asked Skullak. "You can become King here and take over the control of the Kushanadas, so the Sinners would not longer fear them. If you done that Sinner would see you as a King again and you be respected."

Baraggan looked at Skulalk in shock. He thought about it once before, but wanted to be free. Though after here it from Skullak, he started to think it over once again. He then shook his head and said, "Maybe, but first you need to prove yourself to me first."

Skullak held his Zanpakuto forward and said, "Battle, Gladiador!" He enter his Resurrección and then used his main ability Cuatro Hojas de Gladiator, by spitted his red sword into four separate blades. Clashing his blades with Baraggan's axe, both fought with equal force.

Skullak pushed Baraggan back and fired a his black cero at him. Baraggan however used his aging power to easily stop it as it disappeared. Skullak narrowed his eyes and then fire a Cero Oscuras. Baraggan once again stopped it, but then his eye widen when her saw the Skullak was not longer in front of him.

He looked up and saw Skullak above him. Skullak had a Gran Rey Cero charge and fired it down at Baraggan. Skidding back Baraggan survived the blast with minimal injures. "Most impress Skullak," said Baraggan. "However you need to do better to prove yourself to me." Skullak didn't stop and when at Baraggan once again.

Meanwhile, Kokutō was sent flying back for on of Garogai's punches. Head to one of the stone fingers where Gunjō waiting on top of. He attacked with his tentacle, but Kokutō cut it before hitting the stone finger.

Gunjō launched a fury of tentacles at Kokutō, but the white hair Sinner used his black sword as a vaulting pole to get himself out of the way. Just as he landed, Taikon fired an energy blast, but Kokutō cut it in half.

For Ichigo he was still dodging from Shuren;s flame bolts. Jumping of one of the stone fingers, Shuren fired a flaming lance and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the attack, but Shuren made another flaming lance and clashed with Ichigo for a bit. With a powerful swing, Shuren sent Ichigo crashing into another stone finger.

Shuren then fired a barrage of fire bolts into the smoke cloud to hit Ichigo. As Ichigo charged at him, Shuren smirked and fired a much larger fire blot from his left had at the cage where Yuzu and Cirucci are in. "NO YUZU!" yelled Ichigo, but got hit by one Shuren's flaming bolt. Skullak looked frighten seeing his wife endanger, but Baraggan wasn't going to let him get pass that easy.

Kokutō killed Garogai by cutting him in half. Then he jumped in front of the fire bolt and blocked it with his sword. As Ichigo hit the ground, one of Gunjō's tentacles wrapped around Kokutō and another impaled right through his left shoulder. He try to cut the tentacles that were coming at him, but was impaled by several more. Both Ichigo looked worried to Kokutō, while Skullak looked shocked.

Landing next to Gunjō, Taikon said, "Give up, there no way you can win now." Kokutō raised his sword and said, Guess why? Neither can you!" He threw his sword at Taiko, but he swallowed it was one of his mouths and laughed.

Pulling on is Hell Chain on his sword, Kokutō sent Taikon flying into the lava pool, which killed him. "Say go bye!" yelled Kokutō as he jumped into the lava pulling Gunjō with him.

"Kokutō!" yelled Ichigo seeing his Sinner friend giving up his own life to take out the enemy Sinners. Skullak was completely shocked to see Kokutō do that. He didn't truly trust the Sinner, but after see him sacrifices himself, Skullak starting to think him might have been wrong.

"What a fool to give up his life to take out a few underlings," said Baraggan. "Maybe, but it was a noble and honorable sacrifice he made to make thing more even," said Skullak and the two Kings clashed again.

Ichigo cured at his continued to dodge Shuren flaming bolts. "Where are you going?" asked Shuren. "If its a fight you want, I'm your opponent." Then are the smoke cloud, Ichiog was glowing with blue spiritual energy around him. "I don't care if you're my opponent. I don't have time to play around with you," said Ichigo as his Hollow mask briefly materialized before fading away. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Firing his main attack at Shuren, the Sinner dodged it, but the attack penetrated through the many level of Hell until it hit top level.

Skullak looked surprised at this and now understand why the Sinner wanted Ichigo for. See his power it could truly shatter the Gates of Hell and that was a very bad thing. Skullak knew what to do and had to end his fight with Baraggan right now.

"Sorry, your Majesty, but I have to end our fight now," said Skullak. He the surround himself in black spiritual energy and his form changed. " Resurrección Segunda Etapa: Gladiador del Pueblo!"

Baraggan looking at Skullak in surprised and was also impressed too. "So this is the second releases I've heard about," said Baraggan. "Yes, but I'm not done yet," said Skullak. He held his black sword forward and it surround by powerful energy and turn into a black and widen triangle shaped bladed katana that was giving off immense amount of power. "Behold Espada de la Furia, the second most powerful blade in Hueco Mundo! Now the real fight starts!"

Then Skullak with great speed at Baraggan with is sword. Baraggan held his axe to defend, but Skullak brought his Espada de la Furia at it and shatter the axe into piece. Baraggan looked shocked at this, then Skullak didn't stop and keep going. He kicked Baraggan in the stomach, which cause the former king to groan in pain. The Skullak uppercut the former king and send him flying up.

Baraggan stopped himself, but Skullak sonido before him with his sword back and looked like he was ready to launch his a powerful attack. Though Skullak hesitated at it. He arms were shacking slightly and he was grinding his teeth in too. He didn't want to do this, but sadly had not choice.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME, YOUR MAJESTY!" yelled Skullak. " Gran Rey Cero Oscuras Hoja de Corte! (**Grand King Dark Zero Blade Slash**)" Skullak unleashed his ultimate technique combined with his signature attack. A massive nightmarish pitch black cero with dark blue outlines in the same of a Getsuga Tenshō when at Baraggan.

Baraggan could have dodged it, but didn't at all. He only smiled and looked proud at Skullak as his end came at him. _"Excellent work Skullak," _thought Baraggan. _"You are truly the right arrancar to become King of Hueco Mundo. You have done an excellent job at it and have prove yourself as a powerful and worth King. Now go and make me proud of you. Stop this Sinners and return to you people and lead them." _

The attack hit Baraggan and competely vaporized him. Skullak land back on the ground and resealed his Resurrección. Skullak then let out a scream of pain. He was really didn't want to kill Baraggan, but he had too. After letting it out Skullak finally calm down and took a deep breath.

"SKULLAK!" someone yelling his name. Skullak turn to see Cirucci running to him. He didn't know how she escaped, but he was very happy to see her was safe. He was about to go to her, when suddenly he felt great pain behind him like someone cutting him in the back with a sword.

Cirucci scream in terror as she saw his love fell to the ground with a nasty injures. Then someone appeared behind Cirucci and hit her in the back of the neck knocking her out. Skullak looked up at the individual that was now looking down at him with and evil grin. Skullak glared at him and said, "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

Back with Ichigo, Shuren was laughing and said, "That's the power we been looking for. Now use that power. Use it to destroy the Gates of Hell!" "Shut Up!" yelled Ichigo as he was about to attack, but stopped because he would have hit his sister.

"Oh a wise decision," said Shuren. "Your hesitates shows you have enough control on what would happen if you continued that attack." Shuren fired a fire bolt at Ichigo, which split as it hit Ichigo in the chest. "I won't hit you with a fatal blow, well not yet," said Shuren. He continued to fire flaming bolts at Ichigo as he marched towards the Sinner.

After a small explosion, Ichigo came out of the smoke with his hollow mask on. "Excellent! Now go and destroy those gates," commanded Shuren. He fired another flaming bolt, but Ichigo sidestepped it and started to run to Shuren.

Becoming alarmed of what will happen, Shuren fired more flaming bolts, but Ichigo used flash step to dodge them. As Ichigo when at Shuren with a slash, the Sinner created a fire barrier to protect himself.

Ichigo flash step bit behind Shuren and circled around the Sinner as he fired his flaming bolts at him. Ichigo appeared next to the Sinner and attack with his Getsuga Tenshō. The blast hit Shuren and send him flying back into the distances.

Exhausted with his battle, Ichigo removed his mask and turn to go and save his sister. Then a black blade stabbed Ichigo right through the chest. His attack finally exploded in the background and Ichigo collapsed as the wind from the blast catch up. Kokutō came walking up and asked, "That must have hurt. Are you Ok?"

Ichigo looked surprised at Kokutō, but kneeled down and pulled his blade out of Ichigo's chest. Ichigo yelled in pain, but Kokutō said, "Oh please that wound should be nothing to you right." Kokutō raised his sword and stabbed it down on the ground right next to Ichigo's head.

"Why did you?" asked Ichigo. Kokutō smirked evilly and said, "Why did I stab you? I wanted to see how you would react. As I said before here you are brought back to live even if you die."

Then Shuren in his lava form landed nearby and was trying to revive himself. Kokutō when over to him and slashed at him. "Stay out of this you hot mess," said Kokutō. "Just stay dead for a while."

"You're a traitor," said Ichigo. "A traitor to whom?" asked Kokutō. "Everything has gone exactly as I plan. All you have to do now is to cooperate with me and the game will be over. See the last step is for you to Hollowify and help me out. Just like you promise."

Ichigo struggled to get up, but couldn't. "That story about you sister!" "That story was completely true," said Kokutō. "My sister was murdered. I make sure the guys who did it died a slow and painful death." Then Shuren tried to revived himself again, but Kokutō stomped and slashed at him.

"Quit bugging me!" said Kokutō. "At a time if felt good, of course it was only temporary to bring back my sister. I lived with that pain everyday! It was worse then anything I could ever imagine! The only way I can get revenge was to make everyone else experience the same agony I was going through!" Kokutō then ripped off his bandages and revealed his horribly burned side of his face. "Was that so wrong? Was that a reason to send me to Hell for all Eternity? I've tried a countless number of times to escape, but each time a Kushanada killed me and dragged me back to depths. Then one day, I saw you in battle and realize in your Hollowifed state you'll be strong enough to break through Hell's barriers. I passed the information to others Sinners and my plan started to take shape. I'll do anything to get out of here and if that means turning the World of the Living into a Living Hell, then so be it."

Ichigo glared at Kokutō, while Skullak nearby by and was still injured, but heard everything. This worried him very much because what would happen to Hueco Mundo if Hell was unleash on to the living word. Skullak was about to get up to a kneeling position, but still to weak to do anything yet.

"Ichigo what's happen?" yelled Rukia as she along with Tia and Nelliel come running to them. Then Kokutō when at them and cut down the three ladies.

Then Uryu, Ulquiorra, and Starrk appeared. "So you were with them after all," said Uryu. He was prepared to fire his Seele Schneler, but Kokutō cut him down too. Though Uryu tried on last slash at the Sinner before falling, but was blocked my his Hell Chains. Ulquiorra attacked, but Kokutō him down too.

Starrk was about to fire a cero, but Kokutō appeared before him grabbing Lilynette in her pistol form and cut Starrk down as well. "They were just ponds to be used," said Kokutō. "Hey let my go you jerk!" yelled Lilynette, but Kokutō just grinned and she in his sash.

"Uryu! Rukia!" yelled Ichigo. "Starrk! Tia! Nelliel! Ulquiorra!" yelled Skullak seeing his comrades being taken out. "Ichigo," said Rukia weakly before falling unconscious.

Then both Renji and Grimmjow appeared. "Rukia!" yelled Renji see his best friend hurt. "Nelliel!" yelled Grimmjow both anger and worried about his wife. Kokutō attacked, but both Renji and Grimmjow were about to sidestep out of the way. Both attacked, but their blades were blocked by Kokutō's chains. Both were surprised and were slashed by Kokutō and strike at them again to take the down.

Flaring his reiatsu, Ichigo attacked Kokutō in rage, but he dodge Ichigo's slash. Ichigo kept attacking, but Kokutō blocked his strike with his chains. "That is it Ichigo, unleash the power of your hatred. Let the force of your inner hollow come out and break this chains" Ichigo kept on attack, but Kokutō's chain his blocked his strikes. "It's still not enough. Unless you turn into that monster can't beat me."

Then Kokutō moved away to the top of the giant skeleton and Ichigo saw the cage the held his sister fall into the lava, but was empty. "Oh what a shame," said Kokutō holding Yuzu. "It looks like you poor innocent sister couldn't withstand the atmosphere her in Hell." He held up Yuzu and show Ichigo the a Hell Chain was coming out of his sister's chest. "See her chains have started forming."

Completely speechless, Ichiog couldn't stand his failure and flared up his reiatsu in rage. Both Skullak and Renji stared in shock at this. "That's it! Get angry!" said Kokutō. "In this place compassion isn't necessary. Barry your heart in darkness!"

"Ichigo" whispered Renji as Ichgio lose it and wasn't holding back. He uleashed all of his anger and his reiatsu flared wildly. Kokutō smiled cruelly and said, "Yes, welcome to Hell." He then dropped Yuzu.

As she fell to the lava, Ichiog blazed forward in fury and caught his sister before flash stepping back onto safe ground. A hollow hole ripped open on his chest and he erupts into a blaze of intense reiatsu. When in cleared Ichigo was in his Vasto Lorde or release form.

Ichigo now has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a hollow hole decorated with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. He has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small, furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles, and white skin. His mask covers Ichigo's entire head, and its markings are different, for it has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.

Hollow Ichigo roared as it charged a massive cero between his horns. Skullak looked completely shocked at this as he was finally able to get to his feet. _"Impossible! How can he generate so much power to make a simple cero that powerful?" _

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Kokutō in excitement. "Now use that power to break my chains!" Finishing building up power, Ichigo's cero was huge and at maximum power. He fired it and destroyed the skeletal statue and the stones around it. Kokutō evaded it and laughed saying, "Perfect! Keep it up!" As his chains were hit by the cero and they became visible as they fell to the ground. Both Renji and Skullak glanced at them and they fell near them.

Kokutō landed on one of the remaining stone structures and laughed again. "Shuren and the others believed that they could trick you into destroying the gates they would be free, but I know they were wrong," said Kokutō. "The truth is its this chains that bind us Sinners and now they're being destroyed! Break them! Break all the links that bind me!"

Skullak and Renji then both were trying to could up with their own plans on how to stop this. Ichigo charged another cero and fired it at Kokutō. However the Sinner created an energy shield around himself and just laughed maniacally as he was blasted backwards unharmed, but more of his chains were destroyed.

The cero created massive explosion, which reached up to the top level of Hell and destroyed the Gates of Hell. A massive jet of fire blasted across the sky of Karakura Town.

Kokutō landed again and said, "Just one more chain to go." Ichigo turn to him and charged another cero. Then suddenly Skullak tackled into Ichigo, but this didn't move or faze him at all. "You fool you give him what he wants!" yelled Skullak. The Arrancar leader grabbed onto Ichigo and try to move and stop him, but it was working because of his weaken state.

"Don't let him provoke you like this," said Renji. "Your giving him what he wants!" He flash step to Ichigo and slice of his left horn. This cause the cero to explode harmlessly.

Kokutō realized what was happen and jumped to Ichigo, but it was to late. "Ichigo!" said Renji. "You have to return to the World of the Living!" Renji used a special, one-time Kido that enveloped both Ichigo and Skullak in a bright blue light.

Kokutō was unable to reach Ichigo in time and yelled, "NO!" "Serves you right," said Renji grinned. "Have fun in Hell." Then Renji collapsed to the ground. Ichgio and Skullak started to floated upward in blue light and Ichigo masked shatter. He also had his arm wrapped are Yuzu.

Skullak realized what was happen and yelled, "No I can't leave my wife and comrades still need me!" Watching as his only hopes for escaping Hell flied away. Kokutō screamed enraged.

Meanwhile later in Karkura Town, the Kido squad had members around the destroyed gates and put a barrier around it. Meanwhile in the main tent of the Soul Reapers temporary base Head Captain Yamamoto with his lieutenant by his side was having a meeting with Captains Byakuya, Hitsugaya, and Ukitake.

"The pole of material leading from the destroyed Gates of Hell being under control by the Kido squad," reported Ukitake. "How has it effected Karakura Town?" asked Yamamoto. "At the moment it hasn't," answered Ukitake. "Keep me updated on the matter," said Yamamoto. "Meanwhile, continue to mobilize all of our available to complete its containment." "Yes, sir," replied the Squad 13 Captain.

Of course this don't answer the question on what could have happen to them in the first place," said Toshiro. "How could those gates collapse after one day after a crack appeared?"

"Then only thing we know is Lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai and Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki along with a group of Arrancars. Were dispatched to investigate the crack and enter Hell." "There has to be a connection!" stated Toshiro.

Then a Soul Reaper entered the tent and said, "Reporting in sir! Kurosaki along with I believe the Arrancars named Skullak have reemerged for Hell. When send guards to apprehend them. Were are bring them in sir."

Laying on top of a building, Ichigo was unconscious with Yuzu in his arm, while Skullak was close too and unconscious as well. The several Soul Reapers appears around the two as they began to regain consciousness. When fulling awke Ichigo was yelled at the Soul Reaper that he has to get his sister help. Skullak stood a bit of to the side and didn't look happen at all. One Soul Reaper told him the they called for a medical team and tried t retrain Ichigo. However Ichigo was about to shake them off and angrily stated that he had no time to wait.

Ichigo and the Soul Reapers still argued until the here, "Ichigo Kurosaki." Said by not other then the Head Captain myself. The Soul Reapers took a knee and bowed, while Ichigo looked shocked and said, "Head Captian your here!" Then the other three captains appears and quickly after Rangiku appears with Orihime.

"Ichgio!" she yelled as she ran over to Ichgio. "Orihime, Yuzu's hurt!" said Ichigo. "Please you have to try to heal her." Orihime used her Soten Kisshun to heal Yuzu, however something when wrong. Her shield began to flicker and shine with irregular colors. "What is this?" question Orihime. Then the shield exploded.

"It should have worked," said Orihime as she fliped Yuzu on her back, but revealed a Hell Chain extending out of her chest. Orihime grip it briefly before helplessly letting it go. "Orhime what are you doing?" asked Ichigo. "Help Her! Do Somthing Please!"

"It's no use," said Yamamoto as he step forward. "The Chain of Hell have pieced her soul and she has become one of them. Its too later to save her. At this point our powers cannot help here."

"Your wrong," said Ichigo. "I refuse to except that." "This was your responsibility and you failed," said Yamamoto. Ichigo become devastated on what his happen and that her sister is now dead. He scream out in rage of sadden.

The suddenly Skullak step forward, grabbed Ichigo my his right sleeve and just punched Ichigo right in the face, which gave him a black eye. "THIS IS ALL YOU FALT!" yelled Skullak. "Because of you and those uncontrollable powers you made me lose my wife and comrade to Hell. I should kill you right now!" As Skullak up his hand on this hilt of his sword, but the Soul Reapers around did the same too. However Skullak released his grip and turned around and said," But their in no honor in killing a help and weak opponent that has lose the will to fight."

Later in the on of the tent at the temporary base, Yuzu was laying in a bed with Ichigo sitting nearby. He started to think back on what the Head Captain said to him. _"From what we have learn able to learn though an investigation. You when into Hell on you own with permission and made the problem worse. The demon inside you broke the Chain of Hell that was consider absolutely unbreakable. That action caused the Gates of Hell to collapse. As a result on what you have done, the World of the Living is infective my Hell's presents. Your foolish action to save your sister has now exposed Humans to unspeakable doom on an unthinkable level._

Ichigo unable to cope with what his has done. "I'm coming in," said Byakuya as he enter the tent. Ichigo what surprised to see the 6th Squad Captain, but looked away from him not wanting to make eye contact with him. "Why do you turn away?" asked Byakuya. "Why would not look me in the eyes?"

"I've done something terrible," said Ichigo. "I left Rukia, Renji and Uryu as well. I felt them all behind and came back here, just to recuse my sister and what for, its too late!" Ichigo stated to break down again, but Byakuya asked, "And is that you fault?"

Ichigo looked at the captain in shock and said, "Byakuya! Then grabbed Byakuyaby his haori and continued, "Rukia you sister and friend his trapped in Hell. IN HELL DAMN IT! She sacrifice herself so that I could escape."

"Rukia is a proud Soul Reaper," said Byakuya. "She prepared to do what had to be done. If she and all your friends chose to help you escape, then you should give thought of the meaning of that." Ichigo released Byakuya and he turn and said, "I must go."

Then the blanket coving Yuzu blow off and her Hell Chain began to glow red. Both Ichigo and Byakuya turn around and saw the chain releasing a pulse of energy. Ichigo when over and repeatedly yelled his sister name. Then suddenly the chain began to dissolve. Byakuya stared in shocks as it happen. When the chain completely disappeared and the red light faded, Yuzu began to cough and Ichigo grabbed her in concern.

Byakuya exit the tent and a Soul Reaper asked what happen. See Orihime, Byakuya said, "Go help her." Orihime nodded and ran into the tent. Byakuya started to ponder on what happen.

Elsewhere at the edge of the temporary base, sat Skullak over a ledge. One leg was crossed and the other was hang over the edge. His head was down and a shadow over his eyes. Then his lifted his head and with looked behind himself, he said, "What are you here?"

Behind Skullak was Ukitake with a plate with two cups of tea. He took and seat next to Skullak and said, "Would you like one?" Skullak was hesitant at first, but didn't want to be rude, so he took one, but didn't drink if right away.

Ukitake could see Skullak's pain and said, "I'm sorry about what happen to your friend." "And how should you know how I feel?" asked Skullak. "I felt them behind by trying to stop that foolish boy. My comrades and especially my wife are trap in a trouble like Hell and I could do anything to stop it or save them."

Hang his head again, Ukitake felt sorry for the young King, but said," Though you still alive and not trap like them, so you have a change to save them." Skullak looked at him in surprise and then looked at his left hand and clutched it. He did have the power to save them.

Skullak smile and said, "Thank for helping out and encouraging me captain." Ukitake smiled and both tapped their glasses together. Skullak was surprised on how good this tea what compared to the type Aizen used to serve. After finishing Skullak raised again and had a series and determent look of him face. He jumped of the ledge and sonido away. Ukitake fell happen with himself helping the young Arrancar King become determent once again to save the ones he cares about.

Later in the late afternoon as the sun was setting, in Kurosaki Clinic Orihime was tucking both Karin and Yuzu into bed, while Ichigo was in the living room think about what Byakuya said. Then Orihime came in and Ichigo asked how Yuzu was doing. Orihime told him that she is better now and Ichigo thanked her.

He then asked about Chad, but Orihime told him that he hasn't regain conscious yet. Thanking her again, Ichigo say she must be tired and asked if she wanted something to drink. However Orihime asked if he was going back, which he was since I need to recuse Rukia and the others.

Orhime was worried, but Ichigo knew and understand if he lost control again is might destroy everyone. He also stated that Yamamoto was right, but this time he won't lose control. However Kokutō was powerful and took everyone out. Ichigo worried that he wouldn't be able to beat him without Hollowfing, but Ichigo had no choice and had to win. If he didn't he would be about to face those who trusted him with their lives.

Then Orihime hugged Ichigo from behind and asked to come back, which Ichigo stated that he will. As he left his home as a Soul Reaper, Ichigo saw Skullak waiting from him. He was a bit surprised at first, but saw the determent look on the Arrancar's face. "You ready?" asked Skullak. Ichigo nodded and said, "Yes I am!"

While as the sun was setting and night started to come, a messenger apart before Ukitake, Hitsugaya, and Rangiku, how in front of the Gates of Hell. "Reporting sir! Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki who is under house arrest and the Arrancar called Skullak Tuma have broke through the barrier and are head this way."

"You're such about that?" asked Ukitake. "I could have predicted this," said Toshiro. "Ukitake!" "I know, but repairing the gates is our top priority," said Ukitake. "Then I'll going after the two," said Toshiro.

As they turn around, they saw both Ichigo and Skullak. Ichigo held sword behind his head, while Skullak also had draw his sword. "What is the meaning of this you two?" said Toshiro. "Are you tow going back in to get some kind of revenge?" However both Ichigo and Skullak remain silent.

"If so that the more reason why we can't let you pass," said Ukitake. "If you would lose control again it might mean the end of everything." Ichigo replied by activating his Bankai Tensa Zangetsu and Skullak did the same unleashing his Resurrección Gladiador.

"I'm only going back to recuse my friends," said Ichigo. "And I'm the same to recuse my wife and comrades," said Skullak. Then the gates began to glow red and a Kushanāda reached out and tried swiped eveyone away. Everyone flash stepped back and Ukitake order everyone to stop the Kushanāda crossing over.

Ichigo and Skullak saw their opportunity and charge to the gates. Torshiro stated that they didn't have time to deal with them right now. As the two charged in, the Kushanāda attempted to stop them, but a flurry of pink blade from Byakuya's Bankai slashed at it. This aloud Ichigo and Skullak to get pass the guardian into Hell.

Both charged through the levels of Hell. The dived through the first level before any of the Kushanāda could grab them. They plumment through the water of the second level without stopping and plunged straight into the chasm on the third level. Ichigo was ready to save his friend, while Skullak was prepare to save his wife and comrades.

**Savin' Us!**

_"Prison gates won't open up of me._

_On these hand and knees I'm crawlin'._

_Oh, I reach of you!_

_Well, I'm terrified of these four wall._

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in._

_All I need is you!_

_Come please I'm callin'... And all I scream for you!_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'._

_Show me what its like to be that last one standing. _

_And teach me wrong from right. _

_And I'll show you what I can be. _

_Say it for me, Say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me. _

_Say it if it's worth savin' me._

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me._

_With these broken wings I'm fallin' and all I see is you. _

_This city walls ain't got no love for me. _

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story. _

_And Oh, I scream for you!_

_Come please I'm callin'._

_And all I need from you!_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'. _

_Show me what its like to be that last one standing. _

_And teach me wrong from right. _

_And I'll show you what I can be. _

_Say it for me, Say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me. _

_Say it if it's worth savin' me._

_Hurry I'm fallin'!_

_All I need is you!_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And Oh, I scream for you!_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'._

_Show me what its like to be that last one standing. _

_And teach me wrong from right. _

_And I'll show you what I can be. _

_Say it for me, Say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me. _

_Say it if it's worth savin' me._

_Hurry I'm fallin'!_

_Say it for me, Say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me. _

_Say it if it's worth savin' me!_

**Well, the final battle is about to begin. Ichigo and Skullak must stand together and face Kokutō. While they succeed and free the friends or Hell be unleashed and destroy all. I hope you all enjoyed this emotional chapter and the final chapter is next. So once again please read and review Ok. Until next time everyone!**


	6. Final Battle, the Wrath of Hell

**Hell's Rising **

_Final Battle, the Wrath of Hell! _

At the lowest level of Hell, sitting on what looks like a Kushanāda's skull was Kokutō. He appeared to be bored, but in his hand was Lilynette still in her gun from and was be spun around his the Sinner's hand. Sadly Lilynette was too dizzy or she would be yelling annoying at the Sinner.

Then Kokutō noticed lightning flashing in the sky and stood up to look what was the matter. Both Ichigo and Skullak plunge through the dark clouds from above, while Kokutō looked pleased to see the two coming to him. "So you two came back to me," he muttered to himself. Both dived down towards Kokutō, who was standing on a tower in a lake of lava.

They both landed on the ground, which is composed entirely of bones. "Ichigo and Skullak, I consider the effort of coming after the both of you and get you, but his is much better," said Kokutō. "You both have return to me. Have you come to revenge you sister?"

"Yuzu is going to me fine," said Ichigo. "Oh, that is a surprise," said Kokutō. "So tell me why did you two come back? "Can't you guess?" asked Ichigo. "I'm here to rescue my friends." I'm here to do the same thing for my wife and comrades," said Skullak.

"To rescue them? You both still don't understand this place do you boys?" said Kokutō. "Then Chains of Hell have trap them here forever. See." Kokutō turn toward a tree of bones. Following his gaze, Ichigo and Skullak saw Renji, Uryu, Ulquoirra, Starrk, Tia, Nelliel, Starrk, and Grimmjow were bound be chains and were rotting.

Both Ichigo and Skullak were shocked at this. "The men and you comrades are still in the process of rotting and they should be ready very soon," said Kokutō. "The little Soul Reaper girl and your wife are just about ripe."

Then lava started bubbling up and both Rukia and Cirucci bursted out. They both had Hell Chains wrapped around their bodies and then a white shihakushō appeared to cover their naked bodies. Both ladies gasped in pain. "Ichigo why did you..." was all Rukia could say as Kokutō grabbed Rukia's chains and stomped on Cirucci's. Both women groan in pain having heir chains being pull and stepped on.

"The way Hell works is extremely simple," said Kokutō. "Those who are trapped here can come back to life any number of times, but as long as they are unable to break those chains, they are trapped here for all eternity!"

"Then all I have to do is to break those chains!" said both Ichigo and Skullak. "How very gallant of you!" said Kokutō. "In that case, I assume you'll break my chains as well." "That I won't do," said Ichigo and Skullak. Both raised their blades as they flared their reiatsu. "Instead I going to destroy you!" They both declared.

Both Ichigo and Skullak rush at Kokutō. Ichigo had gestuga surround his blade, while Skullak had a cero engery surrounding his blade. Kokutō toss Rukia to the side next to Cirucci. Both Ichigo and Skullak brought their blades down at Kokutō, but he simply block both blades wish his own.

With a wave if his arm, Kokutō knocked both Ichigo and Skullak away. He when after them and clashed blades with the two and spar on top of the tree. Ichigo and Skullak jumps to another place on the tree, but Kokutō continued his attack on the two. Jumping away again to another branch, Ichigo and Skullak charged at Kokutō unleashing their reiastu in their blade.

Kokutō blocked their strike, then sidestepped, which allowed Ichigo and Skullak momentum to carry them off the side. As they lost their balance and fell of the tree, Kokutō came down and grabbed both Ichigo and Skullak by their necks.

"Kid you're a fool and the same goes for you as well Arrancar," said Kokutō. "Do you both really think you can defeat me without your mask and your second release?" Kokutō throw both down at the skull and they rolled of onto the ground.

Standing back up again, Kokutō rush down at the two and attacked again. "Your both so very naive," said Kokutō. "No matter how strong your feeling are in challenging me. Nothing would work until you hollowfiy and release your second from."

With a powerful blow, Kokutō send Ichigo and Skullak flying back off the tower. Falling to the lava below, Ichigo power up his main attack and yelled, "Getsuga Tenshō!" Skullak did the same charging his signature attack too and yell, "Cero Hoji de Corte!" Both attacks when at Kokutō, he said, "That's it!" He slashed at both pitch-black energy attacks and redirected them at the tree.

Crawling on top of the skull to watch the battle, Rukia and Cirucci saw both Ichigo and Skullak return to the tower. Then Ichigo's hollow mask began to take form on his face and he struggled to keep control of his inner hollow. Rukia watched worried, while Skullak to a few step away get to be safe.

Ichigo ripped the incomplete mask off his face, but doing so tired him greatly. "What's the matter?" asked Kokutō as his disappeared, them reappeared next to Ichigo. "Tell me what are you afraid of?" Ichigo attacked, but Kokutō was already gone.

Then from behind Ichigo, Kokutō stepped out like a shadow. "What's you fear? If you lose control of your power you might destroy everything. Well, then if that's the case you shouldn't have come back." Kokutō grabbed Ichigo and kick him away.

Kokutō strike at Ichigo again and got in a sword lock with him. "Your sister was saved for one reason," said Kokutō. " Because you were able to turn yourself into that monster. Without that your helpless, you can't even save yourself!" Changing his blade with reiastu, Kokutō send Ichigo flying into the mouth of the skull. It created a shockwave, which made lave vein flare up violently.

Then Skullak came from behind Kokutō and already split his into four individual blade using his Cuatro Hojas de Gadiador. Kokutō turn around and was about to block Skullak attack as sparked were made as the sword clashed with each other.

"As for you, why have you used the second release form of yours yet?" asked Kokutō. "I might be strong enough to defeat me." "I know what you try to pull and it's not going to work," said Skullak. "My Segunda Etapa is just as power as Ichigo Hollow form of his. You want me to use it so that I would destroy your chain, however I'm too smart of you to trick to force me to use it."

"Oh that a pity," said Kokutō. He used his free hand to grab Skullak by his face and slammed him into the ground. "One way of another I'm going to make one of you to use their full power and destroy this chains." Kokutō lifted Skullak up and swung him around and throw him right where Ichigo is.

Inside the skull, Ichigo and Skullak were trying to recover from Kokutō attack. Appearing above them, Kokutō step on both Ichigo's and Skullak's chest. "Look its easy. The one thing that move us and keep us strong in the face of all obstacles in are way is an emotion called hatred," said Kokutō then he stepped on Ichigo's face. "My desirer for revenge was the only that gave me purpose. What the matter?"

Then a stream of lava slid down on Ichigo's hand and Skullak arm. Ichigo screamed in pain, which Skullak grind his teeth, since his hierro was protecting him. Kokutō laughed as the magma exploded outward.

As the flame hurtled out, a badly burn Ichigo and slightly burned Skullak came flying out. Kokutō landed nearby with his right sleeve on fire. Both Ichigo and Skullak were angrily glaring at him.

"HATE ME MORE!" yelled Kokutō. "It the only thing that will save your lives boy and Arrancar." is sleeve completely burned away, revealing his horribly burned hand and arm. Kokutō clashed with the two again, but were on the defensive.

Both tried to roll away, but Kokutō used two of his Hell Chains and wrapped them around Ichigo's and Skullak's ankle. He spun them around hitting them into several rocks. Jumping above them, Kokutō stabbed Ichigo in his abdomen and stomp on Skullak's neck.

"What's the matter?" asked Kokutō. "You still can't summon that demon. Do you need me to kidnap your sister again? As for you still too afraid to release that second form of yours? Perhaps I should go to Hueco Mundo and kill your other comrades their too."

Both Ichigo and Skullak then their reiastu flared in violently. Kokutō jumped away to avoided being injured. Ichigo stood with his eyes yellow and his sclera black. Skullak on the other hand was surround him his black rieastu.

Then as Ichigo started to lose control, gray substance bursted from his mouth and chest, threatening to swallow him. However Ichigo struggled against the substance. Skullak was trying to remain calm and not tell himself release his Segunda Etapa.

"That's it!" said Kokutō. "Excellent! You body has lost control before, so the second time should be easy. The truth is you can never entirely suppress that monster within you. Struggle as much as you like. In the end, its hopeless!"

As his Hollow continued to take over Ichigo's body and Skullak trying to suppress his power, both Rukia and Cirucci watched this and scream their names. Then Kokutō appeared behind them and grabbed both ladies by their chains.

"Keep you voices down," said Kokutō. "I don't what you two to disturb the transformations." Kokutō ginned as her hear a humming noise. "Do you hear the Ichigo and Skullak?" asked Kokutō. "The Kushanāda are emerging. They sense the change in both of your spiritual pressures."

Then Kushanādas started to appear. "They will be hear soon to devour the man that destroy Hell," said Kokutō. He laughed as more Kushanādas appeared. "To survive you have to hollowfiy and use the second release or would you two rather be devoured? It doesn't matter really, you both just come right back to life! So are you both ready to crush Hell? If not the cycle will just repeat endlessly."

As the Kushanādas came closer, Kokutō move to the top of the tree with Rukia and Cirucci still in his grip. "They're almost here," he said. "It's not going to happen!" said Ichigo almost completely in his Vasto Lorde form. "I'm not going to let it happen."

Ichigo grabbed his left horn and broke in off. "Taking revenge on everyone because your feeling were hurt," said Ichigo as his Hollow form disintegrated. Skullak rieastu started to calm down as he remain in his first Resurrección form. "What a waste of energy! Its childish, like your pain is around you and refused to take responsibility for your action."

Both Ichigo and Skullak seem to be struggling to remain standing. "How long so you think you can run from your pain before it consumes you?" asked Ichigo. The Kushanādas they were starting to climb up the tower. "The main reason why we came back was to save out friends and comrades," said both Ichigo and Skullak. "And I will, but I refuse... refuse to sacrifice those around me!"

Then a Kushanāda loomed over both Ichigo and Skullak. Rukia and Cirucci yelled to them to run and get away. "I will fight!" they both said. "For my friends and comrades with that solemn vow and MY SOUL!" Rukai and Cirucci scream Ichigo and Skullak names as the Kushanāda brought its hand down on the two of them.

Then a golden light began to shine from underneath the Kushanāda's hand. The other Kushanāda started to move away and drop their offensive postures. Kokutō laughed and said, "So you lose control after all and release the second release form too. That's good! Now go and destroy them!"

However the Kushanāda began to dissolve as the hand reveal the golden light clinging to Ichigo's and Skullak's forms. Ichigo was creating armor across the left side of his head, torso, and arm. Skullak's new armor was creating across his front of his body, shoulders, and head.

"What is this?" said Kokutō. He worried as the Kushanāda lend their powers and a massive pillar of golden reiastu shot into the sky. He released Rukia and Cirucci as he braced himself, while the ladies grabbed onto the tree to avoid being blown away.

The Kushanāda then started to bow down. Both Rukia and Cirucci lost their grips and were send flying. Then the Hell Chains that were suspending Renji, Uryu, Ulquiorra, Tia, Nelliel, Starrk, and Grimmjow were all cut. As the ladies fell, two figures caught each other them before landing. The Hell Chain on them fell off and gasped in surprised as the looked up to the saviors, which were Ichigo and Skullak.

Ichigo was now clad in golden armor of bones. Skullak was the same, but his golden armor combined with his Resurrección's armor. His front armor know took on a rip cage appearance, he had skull shaped shoulder pads, and his Gladiator helmet also looked skull-like too.

"Why..why are this forms?" asked Kokutō as he landed nearby. "What have you both gone and done?" "Kokutō think about it," said Ichigo. "Did your sister really want you to go out and get revenge for her death?"

"What are you asking?" said Kokutō. "Did she want you to build up the body count to continue his endless blood shed?" asked Ichigo. "You can't over come hatred with more hatred. In doing so you only manage to drag your sister into a never ending cycle of suffering. The forces of Hell didn't in power us to exact revenge. It want us to stop you."

"Do you see it now?" asked Skullak. "Hell itself is asked for our help. It's willing to led its power to outsider like us, just to prevent you from escaping!" Then a golden light emerged from the skull armor they were wearing.

Kokutō looked in shocked and said, "You're saying that Hell is actually cooperating with a human and Arrancar? That's...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! You and I are no different," he said to Ichigo. "We are just the same!

Kokutō then charged at the two to attack them. "That's right," said Ichigo. "In the end I'm just another human being like yourself." Both Ichigo and Skullak raised their sword and brought them down firing a golden wave of energy breaking Kokutō's chains and launching back, taring his upper half of his uniform apart and ripping a giant gash into the tower.

When the smoke cleared, a giant rut lied in front of Ichigo and Skullak. At the far edge of the gash, Kokutō was walking away from it with a grievous chest wound. Then his shackle on his wrist fell off and Kokutō gasped as he stared at it. "My chains?" he said as he looked at his chest. "I'm free! At last they are finally gone. FREE!" cheered Kokutō for his freedom.

Then the ground began to rumble and hundreds of chains come out of the gash and dive to Kokutō. He struggled as the chains impaled and bind him. "WHAT! NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kokutō. Then the chain completely immobilized him wrapped around his entire body multiple time, expect for his head.

"This is your punishment for the sins while trying to escape for Hell!" said Skullak. Both Skullak and Ichigo shined with ethereal light and raised the sword once more. "Kokutō you will spend eternity repenting for your evil deeds!" yelled Ichigo.

The ground bursted in purple-red flame around Kokutō as he scream, while being dragged my the chain even deeper into Hell. In the process the tower was demolished. Ichigo grabbed Rukia and Skullak grabbed Cirucci as both flash step and sonido on top of the skull as daylight poured down from a hole in the clouds, shining down on Ichigo and Skullak, while the Kushanāda bow down to them.

Rukia noticed her shihakushō was black and her Zanpakuto return. The same was for Cirucci as she noticed she was wearing her customized uniform again and had her Zanpakuto in her hand.

"I've won!" both Ichigo and Skullak said. "Its over! The both throw their arm up and cheered. "Ichigo you did it," said Rukia. "You did it too Skullak," said Cirucci. "However we are done yet," said Rukia. "We still need to find Renji, Uryu, and Ulquiorra." "We also need to find Tia, Nelliel, Starrk, and Grimmjow," said Cirucci.

"Oh that is right," they both said. "Then the fight started we broke their chains and release them all. We are they?" as the four looked around. "We are right here," said Renji as he and the other dug themselves out. "Man, my whole is sore," said Renji and the others felt the same way too.

"You were all rotting away," said Rukia. "What did you expect?" "Rotting?" asked Renji. "What are you talking about?" As he and others all looked confused. Rukia couldn't really explain why.

"Anyway it looks like it all over," said Uryu. "What happen to that guy Kokutō?" asked Grimmjow. "He's gone," said Ichigo. "He was dragged down into the depth of Hell."

"Well, it looks like you did win," said Renji. Then they all looked to Ichigo and Skullak and only Renji and Uryu freaked out at their appearance, while Ulquiorra and the Espada remain calm, but looked surprised. "What is up with those outfits?" asked Renji.

"On you mean this," said Ichigo looking himself over, while Skullak didn't really need too. "I'm not really sure. I don't really get it either. It might be from them. I think they help us. Does it look weird?" Everyone looked to the bowing Kushanāda and Renji, Grimmjow, and the other went over to Ichigo and Skullak are.

"Oh it goes way beyond that," said Renji. "You'll like that champion of weird." "To you Soul Repaers, but I think they look more awesome like this," said Grimmjow.

"I'm not really surprised Ichigo," said Uryu. "You alway on the cutting edge of things." "Is it permanent or can you change back?" asked Renji. "Well, I'm not sure, but I'll give it a try," said Ichigo as he revert back to normal. "Wait if you change back this guys might attack you again," said Rukia worried.

Then the Kushanāda loom over them and attack the Soul Reapers, while leaving the Arrancars along. "Once again Ichigo you have shown you unintelligent are," said Ulquiorra. One Kushanāda attack Ichigo group as they ran away as the Kushanāda attacked them.

Skullak chuckled and said, "Man Soul Reapers are not so bright after all." The other could help to laugh at it too. "Though I do feel a bit sorry for Ulquiorra." The they were about to leave when Skullak remembered something. He grabbed some and throw it to Starrk. Catching it, he saw it was Lilynette in her gun form still and was sound asleep.

"Well, at least I'll get a peace and quiet for a while," said Starrk and he and the others chuckled a bit. However Starrk was really happy that Lilynette was Ok. "Now let's get out of here," said Skullak as he and the others sonido away.

Back out in the Living World, the Gates of Hell started to regenerate themselves. At the last moment Ichigo and group jump out and began to fall. Orihime used her Santen Kesshun to catch the all.

Everyone looked happy as everything was over. Ichigo also saw Chad was completely head too. Then a few Soul Reapers was pointed up above everyone and all looked up to see a Garganta open.

In it was Tia who gave a nod, Nelliel who was waving, Grimmjow who has his hand in his pockets and was smirking, Cirucci who has her arms wrapped around Skullak and lay her head on his shoulder, Starrk resealed his Resurrección and was Lilynette on his back and letting her sleep, while giving a quick wave, and Skullak was the same resealed his Resurrección and gave Ichigo a two finger salute before the Garganta closed and they return to Las Noches.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Hell Baraggan Luisenbarn was sitting on his new throne. He had golden armor over his left arm and wore a golden crown. Standing beside him were six Sinners he made as his personal warriors.

One was a feminine looking man, other looked like a savage warrior, the next was a very intelligent man, the next was a very tall and calm man, the second last was a young and very loyal man, and lastly was not other then Nirgge Parduoc, the only fraccion that was send to Hell after being killed, but he now once against a loyal serve warrior to his King.

They were all on a cliff and behind them were several Kushanāda bowing to Baraggan. Before and below them were thousand of Sinners that were gather. Baraggan stood and walked to the edge looking down at all the Sinners.

"Sinners of Hell! I am Baraggan Luisenbarn the new King of Hell!" he said. "You can all see the I have completely control over the feared Kushanāda and you all no long have to fear about them. However you all must pledge you allegiance to me and to live more safely in Hell."

Many Sinners were whispering with each others. Then they all looked to Baraggan and started chanting "All Hail King Baraggan!" Baraggan grinned and return to his throne. He once again had to thank Skullak on his strong words on what his should do. It might not be like Hueco Mundo, but being the King of Hell didn't bother Baraggan at all and he was happy to be about to rule over a Kingdom again.

**Thank for the Memories!**

_"I'm gonna make you bend and break, say a prayer, but let the good time roll._

_Incase God don't show._

_(Let the good time roll, let the good time roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right, but it's the wrongs that make the world come to life._

_Who does he think he is if thats the worst you've got then put your fingers back to the key._

_One Night and one more time!_

_Thanks for the Memories, even though they weren't so great!_

_He tastes like you only sweeter._

_One night, Yeah, and one more time!_

_Thank for the Memories, Thank for the Memories! _

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter. _

_Been looking forward to the future, but my eyesight is going bad and this crystal ball._

_Its always cloudy except for (except for) when you look into the past (look into the past)._

_One night stand, one night stand oh._

_One Night and one more time!_

_Thanks for the Memories, even though they weren't so great!_

_He tastes like you only sweeter._

_One night, Yeah, and one more time!_

_Thank for the Memories, Thank for the Memories! _

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter._

_They say I only think in the from of crunching numbers in hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers._

_Get me out of my mind, get you out of those clothes._

_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood._

_One Night and one more time!_

_Thanks for the Memories, even though they weren't so great!_

_He tastes like you only sweeter._

_One night, Yeah, and one more time!_

_Thank for the Memories, Thank for the Memories! _

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter._

_One night (one more night) and one more time (one more time)._

_Thanks for the Memories, even though they weren't so great!_

_He tastes like you only sweeter._

_One night, Yeah (one more night) and one more time (one more time)._

_Thank for the Memories (for the memories), Thank for the Memories (for the memories)!_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter._

**Well, everyone that's in the end to my sequel, but don't worry I'm not done yet. I still have one more story to do to completely trilogy series. Next time will be based on the final arc my way, with many surprises. So get ready for the ultimate team up of Soul Reapers and Arrancrs when they take on the Vandenreich. **

**So please review everyone and I like to know what you all think about is and my future story. **


End file.
